Illusions and Memories
by El Ghashinia
Summary: Bagaimana jika Obito menghilangkan ingatan seluruh orang di Dunia ketika Naruto berumur 12 tahun sampai Naruto berumur 16 tahun? dan Naruto dendam pada Konoha? (summary edited/bad summary) Canon. Author payah. Chapter 4 : Bimbang/AN: Gomen kalo chap ini gak jelas!/R&R?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

Saya hanya meminjam Karakternya saja .. juga sedikit ceritanya xD

**WARNING!**

Fic pertama pasti agak GaJe, Jurus ngarang, typo (mungkin), OOC (mungkin), kosa kata parah, Author baru belum berpengalaman.

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Fantasy and Adventure (mungkin)**

**Chara : Naruto U**

**Pairing : Belum Tentu**

.

.

**Lusions and Memories  
**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 1 : Prologue

"Enam belas tahun lalu, ada siluman rubah raksasa yang menyerang Kota ini. Siluman Rubah itu memporak-porandakan kota terbesar di dunia ini, yaitu kota kita Konoha. tapi untungnya, ada sang penyelamat yang mengalahkan Siluman rubah itu, tapi nama sang penyelamat itu tidak tau pasti kebenarannya. emm .. yang aku dengar namanya Manto atu Minta atu Minto, Manito. aku tidak tau pasti, karena aku mendengarnya dengan cara menguping."

"dasar tukang nguping kau kiba." potong seorang pemuda berambut pirang jabrik itu.

"memangnya kau tidak mau tahu lagi tentang cerita ini? naruto?" tanya kiba atau lebih tepatnya mengancam pada naruto.

"e-eh? tentu saja aku mau. lanjutkan." kata naruto yang sebenarnya penasaran sekali dengan cerita kiba.

lalu, kiba melanjutkan kembali ceritanya itu hasil dari kegitan mengupingnya di kantor kepala sekolah.

"ehm, baiklah ..

sang penyelamat itu gugur saat mengalahkan siluman rubah itu."

"wah.. sayangnya .." sakura yang dari tadi mendengarkan cerita kiba menyayangkan akan hal tersebut. diikuti oleh anggukan setuju dari yang lain.

"oh iya, siluman rubah itu sekarang ada dimana?" taya Ino

"menurut yang kudengar, dia menjadi sesosok bayi. aku tidak tahu, mungkin Rubah itu berubah wujud menjadi seorang bayi." jawab Kiba

"dan sekarang berumur 16 tahun?" kali ini Hinata yang bertanya

"tentu saja. karena peristiwa itu terjadi pada 16 tahun yang lalu. seperti umur kita saat ini. benarkan?" sekarang Neji yang menjawab

sementara mereka sedang asyik berdiskusi, Naruto mendengar sesuatu.

"**heh .. dasar bocah .."**

kaget dengan apa yang Ia dengar, Naruto langsung tengok kanan, kiri, depan, belakang, atas dan bawah. tidak ada siapapun yang berbicara.

"hanya perasaanku saja ya?" gumam Naruto sambil menggaruk-garuk kepala belakangnya. lalu kembali focus pada pembicaraan saat itu.

"jadi karena itu, kita anak muda yang sekarang berusia 16 tahun jadi seperti di jaga ketat oleh aparat aparat di kota ini, oh! bahkan negara ini..." sekarang Tenten yang angkat bicara.

"kurasa begitu. tidak ada yang tau kan siapa bayi itu sebenarnya. dan tidak akan ada yang tau kan, bagaimana rupa bayi itu. semoga saja dia tidak menyerang konoha lagi." Sakura ikut berpendapat rupanya ..

"hey hey hey! kalian percaya mitos! menurut ayahku, itu hanya mitos." Chouji yang dari tadi juga mendengarkan, mengingat apa kata ayahnya pada saat Ia bertanya tentang Siluman Rubah.

"tapi ini mitos yang sangat seru untuk diperbincangkan! dan kalau ini bukan mitos, dunia ini akan terlihat lebih seru!" seru Lee yang seperti biasa, selalu berambisi.

"nanti kita mudah mati jika dunia seperti itu." Ujar Naruto malas

"tidak juga, kalau kita mempunyai kekuatan. akan merepotkan jika tidak mempunyai kekuatan" Shikamaru angkat bicara

"Shikamaru benar. di dalam mitos itu kan semua orang mempunyai kekuatan. jika mitos itu benar ada, berarti kita juga mempunyai kekuatan." tak disangka, seorang Shino berbicara!

"Hn" kata yang terucap oleh Sasuke yang dari tadi hanya mendengarkan percakapan teman-temannya itu. dan sekali bicara dia hanya berkata "Hn"

Setelah "Hn"nya Sasuke, seorang guru masuk ke kelas itu.

"Anak-anak! semuanya diam!" ucap Guru yang mempunyai luka goresan yang cukup panjang di hidungnya.

Sontak seluruh siswa, termasuk ke 12 orang yang tadi sedang berdiskusi itu kembali ke tempat duduknya masing-masing. dan Diam.

"sekarang kita Ulangan Matematika." perkataan sang Guru yang membuat seluruh muridnya menyayangkan akan mendengar kata-kata yang menyakitkan itu.

"apa!? bagaimana ini? aku belum belajaaaar" rengek Naruto setelah mendengarkan kata "Ulangan Matematika"

BUGH!

"diam BAKA! kau jangan ribut!" sakura yang kesal akan kebisingan rengekan naruto itu langsung memukul kepala naruto. yang menimbulkan benjolan besar di kepala Naruto.

"Ittaaaaaaiiii! Sa-sakura-chan .. jangan terlalu kasar padaku .. ttebayo .." Naruto mengaduh (mengittai) kesakitan lalu protes dengan nada rendah pada Sakura.

"sudah diamlah!" bentak Sakura. dan membuat Naruto diam.

Ulangan pun dimulai.

* * *

Waktu telah menunjukan pukul 02.00 p.m. saatnya seluruh siswa di Konoha Senior High School (KSHS) pulang. tentunya ke rumahnya masing-masing, masa ke rumah orang lain sih? ada ada ajah *authorngawur*

ke-12 Rookie itu hari ini pulang bersama. kebetulan rumah mereka searah dari sekolah hanya saja nanti ada percabangan jalan yang merepotkan akan memisahkan mereka.

di Percabangan jalan ke 1, Shikamaru, Chouji dan Ino berpisah.

di percabangan jalan ke-2, kiba, shino, lee dan Tenten berpisah

di percabangan jalan ke-3, neiji dan Hinata berpisah

tinggallah Naruto, Sakura dan Sasuke.

di belokan berikutnya, Sasuke berpisah

dan beberapa meter lagi, rumah sakura sampai dan Naruto dan sakura berpisah. kini tinggalah Naruto sendiri.

Naruto bejalan santai melewati sebuah taman. di taman itu banyak anak-anak yang sedang bermain di temani oleh Orang tuanya.

"ibu, aku membeli kue ini!" seru riang seorang anak perempuan berumur sekitar 5 tahunan itu kepada seorang wanita, yang ternyata adalah ibunya. sambil menunjukan kue-kue yang baru saja di belinya.

"waaahh! banyak sekaliii .. memangnya kau sanggup memakan ini sendirian?" tanya sang ibu pada anaknya

"aku akan memakannya bersama Ibu dan Ayah!" jawab riang sang Anak.

"oh baiklah kalau begitu. ayo kita pulang dan makan bersama!" ucap sang Ibu sambil menggendong anaknya itu.

"asyiik" seru sang anak. mereka pun pulang ke rumahnya, dan hilang dari pandangan mata berwarna biru itu.

setelah melihat keakraban itu, Naruto melanjutkan kegiatan berjalannya. dan mulai memikirkan sesuatu.

'sebenarnya dimana orangtuaku? siapa aku ini? Uzumaki Naruto? siapa yang memberikan nama itu padaku?' itulah sekarang yang Ia pikirkan. dari kecil, Ia hanya tinggal di sebuah apartemen yang diberikan oleh walikota ke-3 yang Ia sebut Sandaime-jiji.

berjalan pelan. memikirkan segala pertanyaan yang tak pernah Ia temukan jawabannya. sepertinya, dia tidak ingin kembali ke apartemennya yang sangat sepi itu. tidak ada yang menjawabnya ketika Ia berkata "Tadaima!".

* * *

"dia mulai menyadari sesuatu." suara yang nampak berwibawa tapi sedikit seram itu berasal dari pria Bertopeng spiral.

"kurasa kau harus menghilangkan Genjutsumu itu sekarang." balas seorang pria yang mempunyai warna sisi yang berbeda, hitam dan putih dan benda seperti mulut buaya yang berada di lehernya yang memanjang sampai melebihi kepalanya. *tau kan? saya susah jelasinnya*

"hmm.. aku tidak sabar melihat raut wajah mereka. ayo zetsu." ucap pria bertopeng itu lalu menghilang dengan pusaran yang berpusat pada matanya itu.

"baiklah.. baiklah .." Zetsu pun ikut pergi bak diisap tanah.

* * *

Langit mulai berwarna kemerahan di bagian barat menandakan bahwa senja telah tiba. indahnya danau ditambah suasana langit senja bagaikan ada seorang bidadari yang turun dari langit. tak sama seperti suasana hati seorang Pemuda bersurai kuning itu. kesepian.

duduk di pinggiran danau menambahkan suasana galau pada dirinya. dengan masih memakai seragam KSHS dan tas sekolahannya Ia hanya duduk santai memandangi pemandangan yang indah tiada ketara. sungguh sang pencipta yang bisa menciptakan pemandangan seindah ini. seolah tak melihat keindahan yang ada di depan matanya, Ia hanya memikiran 'siapa diriku sebenarnya?'

melamun hingga tak menyadari ada seseorang yang menghampirinya.

"Na-na-naruto-kun?" suara gugup milik seorang gadis bersurai Indigo itu menyeret naruto kembali ke dunia nyata.

Naruto menengok ke belakang, seraya berkata

"eh .. Hinata? sedang apa kau disini?"

"emm.. emm, aku ta-di tak sengaja melihat Naruto-kun melamun disini, ja-jadi aku menghampiri naruto-kun." itulah jawaban yang Hinata berikan sambil memainkan jari jemarinya.

"oh .." sekedar meng-oh kan jawaban dari hinata, Ia kembali menatap ke depan.

tak berapa lama, hinata masih berdiri di belakang Naruto. merasa ada yang aneh, naruto kembali menengok ke belakang.

"hey, Hinata. kenapa kau tidak duduk?" tanya Naruto

"ah .. bolehkah?" hinata malah bertanya balik.

naruto memiringkan kepalanya. merasa aneh dengan kelakuan gadis yang satu ini.

"apa yang kau bicarakan? tentu saja boleh." Ucapnya seraya menepuk-nepuk tangannya pada tumpukan tanah dan rumput di sebelahnya.

"ba-baiklah" Hinata pun duduk di sebelah naruto. membuat semburat merah dipipinya nampak kembali.

hening beberapa saat. hingga Naruto mulai menghancurkan keheningan itu.

"Hinata. apa yang kau lakukan sore-sore begini di luar rumah?" tanya naruto yang sebenarnya telah muak dengan keheningan yang terjadi beberapa saat lalu.

"eto .. aku baru pulang dari rumah Sakura-san. dan bejalan-jalan sebentar." jawabnya

"na-naruto-kun sendiri?" sebenarnya ia ragu untuk bertanya, tapi mulutnya malah berkata.

"aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu." jawab lelaki pirang itu.

"oh" hanya meng-oh ria

"tapi, hinata." panggil naruto. Hinata hanya menoleh.

"bagaimana rasanya mempunyai Ibu dan Ayah?" tanyanya melanjutkan panggilan tadi.

"e-eh? maksud naruto-kun?" hinata terkejut mandengar pertanyaan yang tak biasa itu. tapi karena melihat tatapan naruto yang penuh tanya, akhirnya Ia menjawabnya walaupun sangat sulit.

"bagaimana ya? aku merasa memiliki mereka. menyayangi mereka. dan mereka menyayangiku. mungkin, hidupku lebih berwarna." Hinata tak tau apa yang harus Ia katakan, tapi hanya itulah yang ada dipikirannya saat ini.

"seperti itukah? aku tidak tau" ujar Naruto. Hinata ingat, naruto tak memiliki orang tua. jadi, dia berusaha menghibur naruto.

"seperti memiliki seorang teman. itu mungkin lebih sederhana Naruto-kun. naruto-kun mempunyai banyak teman. naruto-kun tidak sendirian." Hinata sekarang bak orang bijak dihadapan naruto.

Naruto menoleh kepada Hinata dan menyengir lebar.

"kau benar Hinata! aku punya banyak teman! aku tidak sendirian! bahkan sekarang aku bersamamu disini, hehehe" setuju dengan perkataan Hinata, dirinya kembali bersemangat dan tak galau lagi.

tak sadar rona merah dipipi Hinata muncul kembali ketika melihat Naruto tersenyum (menyengir) kepadanya.

rona merah itu semakin terlihat jelas ketika Naruto mengusap puncak kepala hinata.

"kau selalu bisa menyemangatiku, Hinata." kata yang terucap dibibir naruto tak dipedulikan oleh hinata. Ia hanya menahan rasa gugup yang berlebihan pada dirinya.

merah, merah, semakin memerah. membuat wajahnya seperti tomat kesukaan sasuke.

"eh, Hinata? kau sakit?" melihat wajah Hinata yang merah, Ia pikir adalah demam. lalu meletakkan telapak tangan di dahi sang gadis indigo itu.

"ti-tidak apa-apa. su-sudah mulai gelap naruto-kun, aku harus pulang." hinata berlari kencang menghindari naruto agar dia tidak mengalami pingsan.

"mulai gelap?" melihat langit yang memang sudah gelap, Naruto memutuskan untuk pulang.

* * *

terlihat pemuda pirang itu sedang duduk di meja makan sambil menopang dagunya menggunakan tangan kanannya. Ia sedang menunggui Ramen Instantnya matang.

Tik Tok Tik Tok Tik Tok

suara detak jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 10.00 p.m terdengar jelas di dalam apartemennya.

"aaaaaah! Bosanyyaaaaa!"

naruto berdiri dari duduknya, menuju ke arah pintu keluar dari apartemennya yang sangat sepi itu.

"bahkan diluarpun sangat sepi? memangnya ini sudah jam berapa sih?" kesal dengan keaadan yang sangat sepi, naruto bejalan pergi minggalkan apartemen kecilnya. memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di malam hari.

jalanan sudah sepi, maklum ini jam 10 malam. walaupun banyak toko yang berdagang 24 jam, tetap saja karena ini bukan jalan pertokoan. hanya jalanan gang perumahan yang tentu sudah sangat sepi.

slak

suara hentakkan sepatu seseorang terdengar dibelakang Naruto. yang membuat naruto refleks menoleh ke belakang.

"Kyuubi" suara berwibawa(?) tapi menyeramkan itu membuat naruto memiringkan kepala.

"siapa kau?" tanya naruto heran. karena pria yang wajahnya tertutup topeng itu mendekat seraya berkata "kyuubi"

"itu tak penting. yang penting sekarang adalah kau!" berkata sambil berlari mengarah pada Naruto. dengan mengangkat telapak tangannya yang dialiri sesuatu berwarna biru.

"apa yang kau lakukan! aaghh!" Naruto terlempar ke belakang karena dorongan tangan pria bertopeng itu sambil berkata "**kai"**

"ugh ugh .." sakit bukan hanya terasa pada dadanya, tetapi pada seluruh tubuhnya.

"apa yang kau lalukan-ugh- pada ku -ugh" berkata pada pria bertopeng itu sambil menahan sakit yang menjalar di tubuhnya.

"tenanglah.. segel chakramu sudah ku buka. jangan terlalu panik seperti itu, kyuubi" ucap sang Pria bertopeng spiral itu sambil berjalan santai ke arah naruto.

"kyuubi? apa itu? namaku adalah Uzumaki Naruto! bukan kyuubi." protes naruto karena dari tadi dirinya selalu disebut "kyuubi"

"kau memang kyuubi, dasar bocah." jawab pria bertopeng itu sangat kalem yang masih berjalan santai mendekati naruto yang tergeletak tak berdaya.

"oh .. aku ingat. kau belum tahu peristiwa itu ya?" lanjut pria bertopeng itu sambil bergaya sok mengingat-ingat

"peristiwa itu?" naruto tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh pria bertopeng itu.

tak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, pria itu malah memegang kepala atas naruto.

"apa maumu?" naruto ketakutan dengan apa yang akan pria bertopeng itu perbuat kepadanya. dan tak sengaja melihat bola mata sang pria bertopeng.

"aku akan membuatmu mengetahui peristiwa 16 tahun yang lalu." hanya perkataan itulah yang terdengar oleh naruto sebelum Ia tak sadarkan diri, atau lebih tepatnya, berada dalam Genjutsu Obito.

~genjutsu obito~

'dimana ini?' pikir naruto saat matanya melihat pemandangan yang berbeda dari beberapa saat yang lalu.

Ia melihat Desa konoha pada malam hari yang suasananya damai dan tentram. tapi tiba-tiba Ia melihat Siluman Rubah raksasa berekor sembilan muncul ditengah-tengah desa. mengamuk dan memporak porandakan desa. menghancurkan bangunan-bangunan yang ada di sekitarnya.

"itu adalah kyuubi" suara Obito yang entah berada dimana

dan tiba-tiba Ia melihat seorang Pria bersurai kuning lebih panjang darinya dan bermata biru sama sepertinya. pria itu memakai jubah bertuliskan 'Yondaime Hokage' dalam bahasa kanji.

Yondaime menyelamatkan konoha dari bola chakra berwarna gelap pekat itu dengan hiraishinnya.

pengelihatan Naruto tiba-tiba berubah.

Ia melihat Kyuubi yang sedang terikat oleh rantai chakra. cakarnya telah menusuk dua orang, Yondaime Hokage dan wanita bersurai merah panjang. mereka berdua sedang melindungi seorang bayi yang baru lahir berada di atas sebuah altar ritual.

"bayi itu adalah kau, Uzumaki Naruto." suara sang pemilik genjutsu kembali terdengar di telinga naruto. naruto terkejut ketika mendengar itu.

"itu, aku?" tak percaya akan apa yang dilihatnya.

pengelihatannya kembali dikejutkan dengan menghilangnya kyuubi. kyuubi masuk kedalam tubuh mungil bayi itu.

pengelihatannya mendadak berubah dengan melihat perkembangan hidupnya. dari mulai bayi, balita, anak-anak, remaja, hingga saat ini.

"kau sudah melihat peristiwa itu kan? jadi bersiaplah dengan apa yang nanti akan kau hadapi, Naruto." suara yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah sura sang pemilik genjutsu kembali terdengar di telinga Naruto yang masih berada dalam Genjutsunya.

"aaarrrrgghhhhh! aaaaarrghhh!" tiba-tiba kepala Naruto menjadi pening dan sangat sakit. Naruto terus menjerit kesakitan hingga ia tak sadarkan diri dan keluar dari Genjutsu Obito.

~dunia nyata~

Naruto tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di sebuah gang perumahan. pria bertopeng itu masih memegang kepala Naruto. beberapa saat kemudian, dia mulai berdiri.

Tiba-tiba dari bawah tanah muncul makhluk berkepala mulut buaya.

"kenapa kau tidak langsung mengambilnya saja?" tanya sang makhluk mulut buaya itu.

"tidak bisa. aku masih menggunakan genjutsuku pada dunia ini. saat nanti aku melepaskan genjutsu ini, dia akan bisa kita ambil." jawab pria beropeng itu.

"kapan?" sang hitam putih itu bertanya kembali.

"sebentar lagi. hanya perlu menanamkan kebencian pada anak ini." Ucap sang Pria bertopeng dengan Misterius.

TBC

* * *

A/N : bagaimana? Bagus atau tidak? GaJe kah? Maaf kan saya bila ada penulisan kata atau nama dengan tidak benar. Dan mohon maaf atas kekurangan yang lain dalam fic ini. Maka dari itulah, saya mengharapkan Review dari para Readers. Apakah fic ini masih bisa dilanjut?

Arigatou yang telah berkenan RnR fic ini.

Elgha-Shi no GoBesuto


	2. Meeting! Kyuubi and Jiraya!

**Disclaimer Naruto** :

Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning** :

alur cerita gak jelas, banyak typo, kosa kata terkadang hancur, imajinasi author menengah, author labil, terkadang bakal OOC karena saya bukan pak Masashi, jurus ngarang sendiri, dan masih banyak lagi.

**Genre** : Fantasy & Adventure

**Rate** : T

Selamat membaca! semoga kalian suka!

.

.

**Illusions and Memories**

Chapter 2 : Meeting! Kyuubi and Jiraya!

Di dalam sebuah apartemen, terlihat seorang pemuda terbaring diranjang tidurnya. dalam keadaan yang tidak bisa dibilang baik-baik saja.

bajunya kotor dan lusuh. rambutnya yang acak-acakan itu menjadi lebih acak-acakan.

pemuda itu mulai memperlihatkan tanda tanda kehidupannya, bergerak. membuka matanya perlahan. mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya karena belum terbiasa dengan cahaya terang yang masuk dari celah jendela kamarnya.

setelah jiwanya sudah terkumpul kembali, pemuda berkulit tan itu berusaha bangkit untuk duduk. tapi tiba-tiba dadanya sakit. lalu menyerah untuk duduk.

'jadi, tadi malam itu bukan mimpi?' pikirnya lalu menengok ke samping kanan. dilihatnya sebuah Cup Ramen instan yang terletak di atas meja makannya.

'ramen?' kemarin malam Ia meninggalkan ramen instannya lalu keluar rumah. lalu terjadilah peristiwa aneh itu.

"Apa yang terjadi sekarang-ttebayoo?!" teriaknya frustasi sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutnya.

Setelah puas mengacak-ngacak rambutnya, Naruto melirik jam dinding.

dibacanya jam itu menunjukan pukul 06.00 a.m.

dipaksakannya Ia bangkit walaupun sekujur tubuhnya masih terasa sakit. lalu berjalan menuju jendela untuk memastikan suatu hal.

"masih sama" dilihatnya kota Konoha yang masih sama seperti kemarin. ada rumah-rumah, gang-gang, kantor walikota, tebing yang ada dibelakang kantor walikota, toko-toko, sekolahnya, pegunungan yang terlihat kecil karena jauh dari tempat tinggalnya.

setelah memastikan hal tersebut, Ia berjalan kembali menuju tempat tidurnya dan duduk disana. memegang dadanya yang terasa sakit itu.

"apa yang pria sialan itu lakukan kepadaku?" bertanya entah pada siapa, yang jelas dia hanya ingin protes dengan apa yang Ia rasakan.

selesai mengeluhkan nasibnya, Naruto berdiri kembali lalu berjalan ke arah kamar mandi, bersiap untuk sekolah.

''

''

''

"Oi! Naruto!" merasa ada yang memanggil, naruto langsung menengok ke sumber suara.

"Oi! kiba~" Naruto hanya mambalas dengan malas sapaan temannya.

"Heii! ada apa denganmu, Naruto? tidak seperti biasanya.." Kiba menanyakan keadaan rekannya itu yang biasanya selalu bersemangat dan periang. tapi sekarang malah menjadi orang lesu.

"Tidak apa-apa. aku hanya sedang malas." jawab Naruto.

"begitukah? ya sudah. .. Oh ya, tugas dari Kurenai-sensei, apa kau sudah mengerjakannya?" sekedar mengingatkan, juga ada maksud terselubung didalamnnya.

"Tugas? Kurenai-sensei?" Naruto mengerutkan keningnya, mencoba mengingat-ngingat.

1 detik ..

2 detik ..

3 detik ..

"Siaaaaaaal! aku lupa!" Naruto yang tadinya penuh kelesuan, sekerang menjadi penuh kepanikan. Naruto menengok ke Kiba.

"Kiba... kumohon..." memasang wajah memelasnya, Naruto memohon agar Kiba mau meminjamkan buku tugasnya.

seakan tau apa arti wajah itu, Kiba menyeringai.

"Ah! maaf Naruto! aku lupa! aku dipanggil Iruka-sensei tadi!" Kiba berkata seolah-olah dirinya benar-benar lupa. sepersekian detik kemudian, Kiba sudah berlari menjauh dari Naruto.

"Dasar Kiba sialan .."

setelah kejadian itu, Bel tiba-tiba berbunyi.

Kriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing

"oh .. sial .." Umpat Naruto kesal. Kini Ia hanya bisa pasrah dengan apa yang nanti akan menjadi hukuman dari Kurenai-sensei yang terkenal sangat keras.

''

''

''

dan disinilah, Kelas XI-A. pada pelajaran Fisika yang dibimbing oleh guru yang bernama Kurenai. dan pada saat ini pula, kegiatan penyetoran tugas dilakukan.

"Siapa yang tidak mengerjakan tugas dariku, silahkan keluar." Perintah sang Guru fisika.

mendengar kalimat itu, Naruto kemudian keluar.

~di depan kelas~

"kebiasaan. lagi-lagi kau tidak mengerjakan tugas dariku, Naruto." Kurenai menggeleng-gelngkan kepalanya, tanda tak percaya atau hanya untuk terlihat berwibawa di depan muridnya.

"Gomen, Kurenai-sensei .. kemarin aku tidak semapat mengerjakan tugasmu, karena ada kejadian aneh terjadi padaku." alasan yang mungkin memang benar, tapi itu terjadi pada malam hari, siang harinya Naruto mengalami penyakit galau. tapi alasan sekarang tidak penting.

"simpan saja alasanmu. aku akan memberi hukuman padamu." menyilangkan tangan didadanya, tandanya Ia tidak akan kompromi pada semua alasan yang diberikan Naruto.

"bersihkan seluruh taman dari daun-daun yang berjatuhan!" perintah Kurenai-sensei seraya mengangkat telunjuknya ke arah taman sekolah.

"apa?! berapa jam aku harus membersihkannya?!" Naruto protes akan kehendak sang Guru, melihat daun-daun yang berjatuhan itu hampir berada di seluruh penjuru taman.

"karena aku kasihan padamu, sampai jam istirahat saja. jika tidak beres, ya tidak apa-apa, tapi jika kau tidak melakukannya, hukumanmu akan bertambah. mengerti?" pada kata "mengerti?", kurenai-sensei membelikan penekanan intonasi disertai dengan pelototan khas guru yang ditujukan pada Muridnya yang nakal.

"Ha-Hai! a-ku me-mengerti Se-sensei" Naruto tergagap merasakan Aura negatif berada di sekitarnya. yang pastinya berasal dari Kurenai-sensei.

Naruto pun melakukan tugas pengganti tugas yang tidak Ia kerjakannya, sebut saja Hukuman. Naruto memulai dari yang paling belakang. menjingjing sapu yang Ia pinjam dari bagian piket.

"kenapa hidupku selalu merana seperti ini?! ayah dan ibu tak ada, bahkan otakku juga tak ada!(bodoh) bagaimana hidupku nantinya akan berlangsung? " Naruto menggerutu tak jelas yang sebenarnya pesimis pada diri sendiri, sambil menyapu daun-daun yang berguguran itu.

kegiatan nyapu menyapu berlangsung sudah satu jam. walaupun tangannya terasa pengal dan sebenarnya tubuhnya masih sakit akibat kejadian kemarin malam, tapi tetap saja Ia tidak beristirahat.

tak berapa lama kemudian, terdengar keributan yang berasal dari gedung sekolah yang paling belakang. karena penasaran, naruto langsung menghampiri sumber keributan.

"turuuun! Shion-chan! aku mohoooon!" teriak seorang gadis bersuarai pirang, Temari.

"ada apa ini?" tanya naruto pada Temari yang terus-terusan saja berteriak memanggil nama Shion dan meneriaki kata Turun

"apa kau tidak lihat? gadis yang di atas sana ingin Bunuh diri!" seru seorang siswa laki-laki, mewakili jawaban Temari.

Naruto mengarahkan pandangannya ke atas, melihat seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang sedang berada di ujung sisi gedung. sontak membuat naruto berlari ke arah gedung berlantai 6 tersebut, berniat menyelamatkan sang gadis.

susah payah Naruto menaiki tangga, tapi akhirnya sampai juga. lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling atap gedung, melihat siluet seorang gadis bersurai pirang panjang.

"ah! itu dia!" naruto berlari menuju gadis itu. untuk menyadarkan gadis itu agar tidak melakukan hal nekat seperti itu. setelah dekat, Naruto menepuk bahu gadis itu.

"hei! sedang apa kau di sini?" bertanya seperti orang bodoh, sudah tau dari tadi shion itu ingin bunuh diri, kenapa malah bertanya lagi?

"jangan halangi aku! aku akan melompat sekarang" dan ternyata benar, gadis itu, shion, melompat secara tiba-tiba.

Shion memejamkan matanya, takut merasakan sakit disekitar tubuhnya. tapi, kenapa sampai sekarang belum juga? ternyata ada seseorang yang memegang tangannya dari atas gedung.

"Hei! apa kau sudah gila?! kau mau mati sekarang dan mengecewakan orang tuamu heuh?!" seru Naruto kesal, melihat ketolollan gadis yang sedang bergelantung pada tangannya.

"Orang tuaku sudah meninggal! kau tidak tau apa-apa! jadi kumohon .. Lepaskan aku!" teriak Shion kesal pada naruto yang tidak mengetahui apa-apa tentang hidupnya.

Naruto agak tertegun, tapi Ia harus meyakinkan gadis yang Ia anggap tolol ini.

"Ahhhhh! sudahlah! pegang tanganku kuat-kuat! gadis berambut dikuncir dua yang memiliki warna rambut kuning itu menangisimu!" perkataan Naruto membuat Shion melihat ke bawah

"kak Temari .." gumam Shion

sementara itu, dibawah gedung sudah berkumpul seluruh siswa kelas XI-A, juga ke-12 rookie kecuali Naruto.

"naruto-kun, kau pasti bisa" bisik Hinata

"Ayoo! Narutoo! semangat!" teriak kedua gadis, Sakura dan Ino.

"ayolah Naruto! cepat angkat dia!" ucap Kiba greget dengan apa yang disaksikannya.

kembali ke atas gedung, Shion pun akhirnya luluh.

"baiklah .. tolong angkat aku! kumohon!" ucap Shion memohon pada Naruto.

wajah naruto menjadi cerah.

"Baiklah! berat badanmu lumayan berat ya?" Naruto dengan susah payah mengangkat shion ke atas gedung. dan berhasil lah dia.

"Terima kasih" Ucap Shion sambil menunduk.

"oh! tidak apa-apa! aku bersyukur kau selamat." ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum, membuat wajah gadis yang ada di depannya bersemu merah.

tapi tiba-tiba, pandangan Naruto menjadi buram. kepalanya menjadi berat dan badannya pun ikut memberat. tenaganya habis, oh! tadi Ia tidak sarapan. itu semua membuat naruto roboh ke belakang.

"heii! kau kenapa!" teriak Shion panik, Ia mencoba menariknya agar tidak terjatuh. tapi tidak berhasil.

dan naasnya, posisi Naruto sekarang membelakangi ujung sisi gedung berlantai 6 itu. dan terjatuhlah Ia dari atas gedung.

'oh sial ..' umpat batin Naruto.

Sontak seluruh murid yang menyaksikan itu, berteriak histeris. ke-11 rookie pun tidak kalah histeris.

Syuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuung

BRUK!

"NAAARUUUTOOOOO!" dan pandangan Naruto pun menjadi gelap.

''

''

''

di tempat lain, Pria bertopeng terlihat sedang berbincang dengan si hitam putih.

"kapan kita akan kesana, Tobi?" tanya makhluk Mulut buaya jadi-jadian itu pada pria topeng spiral.

"sebentar lagi, ketika chakra sudah terkumpul. butuh chakra yang besar untuk menghilangkan Genjutsu ini. dan, zetsu, apa mereka sudah mengekstrak ke-7 biiju?" jelas pria yang di sebut Tobi, padahal nama aslinya bukan Tobi, tapi kita sebut saja mulai dari sini dia tobi, ok?

"belum, semuanya belum berkumpul. mungkin sebentar lagi akan berkumpul." jawab Zetsu seadanya.

"cepatlah sedikit. kita harus segera menangkap Hachibi dan Kyuubi." dan Tobi pun menghilang dengan pusaran yang berpusat di matanya.

Zetsu juga ikut mengilang bak diisap tanah.

''

''

''

Di sebuah tempat seperti saluran air bawah tanah (got) yang penuh lorong-lorong gelap. disinilah Naruto sekarang berada.

"Dimana ini?" bingung akan tempat yang dipijaknya sekarang, Naruto berjalan menyusuri lorong gelap itu, mencoba mencari tahu dimanakah Ia sebenarnya.

Dan sampailah Ia di depan sebuah Jeruji besi Raksasa yang ditengah-tengahnya terdapat tulisan "SEGEL" dalam tulisan kanji.

"apa ini? dimana ini sebenarnya?" bertanya entah pada siapa. tapi tak lama kemudian ada yang berbicara.

**"Kau akhirnya menemuiku, bocah."** suara berat yang menyeramkan itu berasal dari dalam jeruji besi raksasa yang tepat berada di hadapan Naruto..

"si-siapa itu?" takut akan suara berat nan mengerikan itu, Naruto berjalan mundur.

**"heh! dasar bodoh! aku disini!"** Makhluk yang mempunyai suara besar nan menyeramkan itu menunjukan wujudnya di balik jeruji besi besar itu.

Warna bulunya ke oranye-an, Besar, bertaring, wajahnya seperti rubah, dan Mempunyai ekor 9!

"Kyuubi!" kaget dengan apa yang dilihatnya, Naruto jatuh terduduk ke belakang sambil menunjuk makhluk besar yang ada di depannya.

**"kenapa memangnya jika aku kyuubi? apa masalah untuk mu (buat loe)?!"** ahh! bukan! Kyuubi tidak akan seperti itu! lewat saja paraghraf ini!.

**"fufufufu.. kau sudah mengetahuiku ya? baguslah." **ucap Kyuubi.

"sedang apa kau disini? dimana aku?" Tanya Naruto.

**"hei bocah! apa kau tidak melihat dalam sharingan orang itu? aku ada di dalam tubuhmu! kau berada di alam bawah sadarmu. manusia memang bodoh."** jawab kyuubi yang sebenarnya seperti memaki Naruto.

"eh .. maaf .. aku lupa. hehe" seperti merasa bersalah, naruto hanya cengengesan sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya.

**"heh! sudahlah!" **mendengar kata "maaf", membuat kyuubi jadi serba salah.

"eh? lalu, kenapa aku bisa ada disini?" tanya naruto celingak-celinguk ke kanan kiri.

**"aku tidak tahu. kau sendiri yang menghampiriku. mungkin karena segel chakramu sudah dibuka, dan tadi kau jatuh dari atas gedung."** jawab enteng Kyuubi.

"Hah! aku jatuh dari atas gedung!? apa aku mati?!" Khawatir dengan keadaannya sendiri, Naruto mondar-mandir di tempat itu.

"padahal aku belum bahagia! aku belum mau mati! bagaimana ini? kenapa hidupku berakhir dengan makhluk besar ini?" gerutu tak jelas dan tak karuan yang diucapkan Naruto membuat Kyuubi muak.

**"Diamlah! BAKA!"** bentakkan kyuubi sontak membuat Naruto seperti patung yang baru kering(?).

**"kau belum mati! tapi kau mengalami luka yang sangaaaaaaaaaaat parah."** kata kyuubi yang sedikit di lebay-lebaykan.

"hahhh...,, untunganya aku belum mati." Naruto sedikit lega karena mengetahui dirinya belum mati.

"tapi tunggu,, aku mengalami luka yang sangat parah?!" kelegaan itu berubah menjadi kepanikan yang mendalam(?). Naruto kembali mondar mandir kesana-kemari.

**"ya, mungkin bisa menyebabkan kematian."** Ucap Kyuubi enteng.

"apah?!" Naruto mengangkat kedua tangannya kedepan. masih dengan aktifitas mondar mandir kesana-kemari di depan Kyuubi. itu semua membuat Kyuubi pusing.

**"bisakah kau diam, bocah?"** kata kyuubi dengan intonasi tidak membentak seperti biasanya.

"apa kau bilang? diam? bagaimana aku bisa diam jika aku akan mati? Dasar bodoh!" kepanikan membuat Naruto lupa akan mengerikannya Kyuubi. Naruto berkata seperti ibu-ibu yang kesal pada anaknya karena sangan sulit untuk memakan makanan yang baru saja Ia masak dengan susah payah(?). dan sekarang, di dahi(?) sebelah kiri kyuubi ada perempatan jalan.

**"Diamlah Bocah! aku akan memberikan chakraku pada tubuhmu agar mudah pulih! jadi, kau bisa DIAM ATAU TIDAK?!" **Bentak Kyuubi yang sudah naik darah mengahdapi manusia yang dianggapnya sangat bodoh ini.

"be-benarkah? lalu, kenapa kau mau membantuku?" tanya Naruto, hanya sekedar penasaran, kenapa makhluk besar yang biasanya jahat ini, menjadi baik ingin membantu dirinya.

**"tentu saja. dan ingat! aku tidak bermaksud membantumu. aku hanya tidak ingin menjadi budak Madara lagi. setidaknya kau lebih baik dari pada Madara."** Jawaban Kyuubi yang terkesan angkuh dan ketus itu menimbulkan pertanyaan dari Naruto kembali.

"Madara? siapa madara? dan kenapa Madara itu bisa menjadi majikanmu lagi?" pertanyaan yang beruntun ditanyakan oleh Naruto.

**"tentang Madara, nanti kau akan mengetahuinya. dan jika kau mati, aku akan dengan mudah dilepaskan dari tubuhmu dan menjadi budaknya lagi." **jelas Kyuubi singkat.

"hmm..., aku mengerti." Naruto mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, bersikap sok mengerti. lalu bertanya kembali.

"lalu, bagaimana aku kembali ke dunia nyata?" tanyanya

**"konsentrasi. tapi sebelum itu, aku akan memulihakanmu terlebih dahulu."** Ucap kyuubi.

setelah ucapan kyuubi, muncul sesuatu berwarna merah ke oranye-an dari jeruji besi raksasa menuju ke arah Naruto.

**"itu chakraku, itu akan membantu pemulihanmu agar lebih cepat."** ucap kyuubi. Naruto hanya diam.

Chakra kyuubi lalu mengelilingi tubuh Naruto.

**"ini akan sedikit lama. mungkin kau akan pingsan selama beberapa jam atau beberapa hari."**

"Terimakasih, Kyuubi."

''

''

''

Sementara itu, di dunia nyata, Naruto sedang terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit. kepalanya diperban, tangan dan dadanya juga di perban, kaki kanannya di perban juga.

Ke-12 Rookie konoha (kecuali Naruto), sedang menunggu kepastian dari Dokter bagaimana keadaan Naruto?

tak lama kemudian, dokter pun datang. menghampiri ke-11 rookie tersebut.

"bagaimana?" tanya sakura

"banyak tulang yang patah. Kepalanya terbentur sangat keras, mengakibatkan luka dalam yang lumayan parah. setelah dioprasi, kurasa keadaannya sedikit membaik. tapi mungkin, pemulihannya akan memakan waktu berbulan-bulan." jelas Dokter tersebut.

"maaf, ada pasien lain yang harus saya tangani." pamit dokter tersebut.

"Kasihan Naruto .." mungkin raut wajah ke 11 rookie itu mengatakan hal itu.

Setelah itu, Sakura diikuti yang lainnya pun masuk ke ruang rawat Naruto. melihat tubuh naruto yang dipenuhi perban.

"padahal Ia sudah menyelamatkan gadis itu. tapi kenapa jadi dia yang jatuh dari gedung .." ucap Ino. diikuti anggukan setuju dari yang lain.

"kasihan sekali kau Naruto .." Kiba menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

tak lama kemudian, beberapa orang masuk ke dalam ruang rawat Naruto. yang pertama masuk adalah Shion, lalu Temari dan Gaara.

Shion melangkahkan kakinya menuju ranjang Naruto. melihat Orang yang telah menyelamatkan hidupnya terbaring tak berdaya di ranjang rumah sakit.

"Maafkan aku karena tidak bisa menyelamatkanmu." ucap shion parau, air matanya mengucur deras melewati pipinya. sambil menunduk.

"Sudahlah Shion-chan .. Naruto pasti akan baik-baik saja." Hibur Tenten.

"tidak, Jika saja aku bisa menariknya tadi .." sesal shion.

"sudahlah .. menangis tidak akan membuat semuanya menjadi lebih baik, kita hanya bisa berharap semoga Naruto cepat sembuh dan tidak akan membuat orang lain repot lagi." ucap Shikamaru yang sebenarnya muak melihat seorang gadis menangis.

"Dia benar." Ucap Temari.

Shion pun akhirnya bisa tenang, tidak menangis lagi. tapi belum bisa berbincang-bincang lagi.

"Oh iya, kau ini murid baru ya? aku tidak pernah melihat kalian bertiga." tanya Ino pada Temari.

"kami siswa pertukaran pelajar. aku dan Gaara berasal dari Suna." jawab Temari. "sedangkan Shion, dia tidak pernah memberi tahu dimana tempat asalanya." lanjut Temari melihat pada Shion yang duduk di sebelah ranjang Naruto.

"Oh .." sekedar meng-oh-ria, Ino, Sakura, Tenten, dan Hinata mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

itulah perbincangan para Gadis Remaja. sedangkan para lelaki ..

"namamu Gaara ya? aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya." Ucap Kiba dengan muka menyelidik pada Gaara.

"aku sedang mengikuti kegiatan Pertukaran pelajar." jawab Gaara singkat.

"oh.."

sama saja,, kedua kubu menanyakan Identitas. mungkin karena ada pepatah "tak kenal maka tak sayang", mungkin karena itu.(cerita mulai ngawur)

''

''

''

Beberapa Hari telah berlalu, Naruto belum sadar dari pingsannya. Shion dengan setia menunggu sang penyelamat hidupnya dari kecerobohannya sendiri sampai saat ini. tapi Naruto sampai saat ini belum sadar juga. Shion hanya ingin berterima kasih dan meminta maaf kepada Naruto.

beberapa jam kemudian, akhirnya yang ditunggu-tunggu pun datang. Naruto mulai membuka matanya. awalnya matanya buram, tapi lama kelamaan menjadi lebih jelas.

Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan.

"Dimana ini?" gumamnya

"ah! kau sudah sadar!" mendengar suara yang sedikit familiar ditelinganya, Naruto langsung menengok ke sumber suara. dilihatnya Shion yang sedang duduk di sampingnya.

"eh, kau? sedang apa kau disini? dan dimana aku?" Tanya Naruto.

"kau ada di rumah sakit Naruto. kau sudah pingsan selama 3 hari. aku disini untuk mengucapkan terima kasih atas pertolonganmu." jawab Shion sambil tersenyum.

"ah tidak apa-apa .." balas Narutp pada perkataan Shion.

lalu Shion menunduk. "dan, maafkan aku"

"untuk apa?" tanya Naruto tak mengerti.

"karena aku, kau sampai mengalami hal seperti ini." jawab Shion sambil menunduk.

"tidak apa-apa, tenang saja. aku akan baik-baik saja!" Hibur Naruto sambil menyengir lebar.

"tapi kata Dokter, kau mengalami banyak patah tulang dan luka dalam yang parah." jelas Shion

"ha? seperti itukah? ahh tidak apa-apa.., lihatlah.. aku masih hidup." ucap Naruto enteng.

"Naruto," Panggil Shion.

"apa?"

"perkenalkan, namaku Shion. aku sedang mengikuti pertukaran pelajar. dan hari ini adalah hari terakhirku di konoha. aku ingin pamit." Ucapan Shion yang sebenarnya terlalu terburu-buru.

"oh .. tidak apa-apa kalau begitu."

"jika kau butuh bantuan atau apapun, kau bisa hubungi aku." Ucap Shion lalu berdiri dari duduknya.

"ah tidak perlu .." Naruto tidak mau merepotkan orang lain.

"aku harus pergi sekarang. sekali lagi terima kasih banyak!" Shion membungkukkan badannya. lalu berjalan menuju pintu keluar. " sampai jumpa, Naruto" akhirkata shion sambil tersenyum sebelum menutup pintu Ruang rawat Naruto.

"heh? aneh .." gumam naruto yang masih terbaring di ranjang rawatnya.

"tapi tunggu.. aku pingsan selama 3 hari?" diam sejenak untuk berfikir. "APA?!" langsung saja dalam sepersekian detik Naruto telah dalam posisi duduk dan kedua tangannya berada di kepalanya.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, seseorang masuk ke dalam ruang rawat Naruto. seorang pria paruh baya yang memiliki rambut panjang seperti landak berwarna putih.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Naruto keheranan. masuk ke dalam kamar rawat orang lain tanpa permisi? tidak sopan.

"benarkah kau Naruto?" seperti tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Narto, Pria itu malah bertanya balik.

"Benar. dari mana kau tau namaku. dan Hei! kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku!" Naruto menjawab sekaligus protes sambil tangan kanannya menunjuk wajah Pria paruh baya itu.

"oh, kau belum tahu aku? oh iya, ini pertama kali kita bertemu ya? hehe" Pria paruh baya itu cengengesan sambil menggaruk kepalanya belakangnya. apa dia gatal?

"hei! aku tahu itu! yang penting jawab saja!" Naruto kesal dengan Pria paruh baya yang baru Ia kenal ini, sehingga perempatan jalan muncul di dahi sebelah kirinya.

"iya, iya.. Perkenalkan, aku Jiraya! penulis Novel Icha-Icha paradise! dan juga seorang pengelana yang sudah mengelilingi banyak penjuru Dunia! Hahaha" Pria paruh baya yang mengaku namanya adalah Jiraya itu memperkenalkan dirinya dengan sok keren, yang sebenarnya tidak keren. Tangan kanannya diankatnya kedepan dengan posisi kelima jarinya terbuka disertai dengan cengirannya yang juga tak kalah tidak kerennya.

"lalu, sedang apa kau disini?" seolah tidak mempedulikan perkenalan yang heboh tadi, Naruto hanya menanyakan apa tujuan Jiraya ada disini.

Toewewewewewewew (sfx)

'dasar bocah yang tidak tahu mengenai karisma seorang laki-laki.' batin jiraya yang sakit hati(?) karena perkenalan hebohnya tidak direspon dengan heboh oleh Naruto.

"memangnya kenapa jika aku tidak tahu tentang karisma seorang lelaki?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba seolah mengetahui isi batin Jiraya.

"e-eh? apa yang sedang kau bicarakan?" Tanya Jiraya kaget karena kata hatinya diketahui oleh Naruto.

"ah sudahlah! lupakan, jawab saja pertanyaanku." Naruto menyudahi pertanyaannya yang sebenarnya tidak penting.

"aku akan membawamu. mulai sekarang aku adalah gurumu." jawaban yang dari tadi ditunggu-tunggu Naruto.

"ha? untuk apa kau membawaku? dan, aku juga sudah punya banyak guru disekolah, untuk apa aku menambah guru lagi?" Tanya Naruto yang tidak mengerti dengan jawaban jiraya. dia baru kenal dengan jiraya, jiraya malah langsung mengajak Naruto ikut dengannya. apa itu tidak aneh?

"ini bukan tempat yang tepat untuk membicarakan hal ini. cepatlah kau bersiap, kita akan pergi sekarang." Ucap Jiraya serius.

"oi oi oi! aku baru mengenalmu, aku tidak akan mudah percaya denganmu!" naruto memalingkan wajahnya disertai dengan menyilangkan tangannya diatas dadanya.

"Tapi orang tuamu mempercayaiku."

Deg! pernyataan Jiraya menimbulkan seribu pertanyaan di kepala Naruto.

"apa? Orang tuaku? siapa orang tuaku? bagaimana kau mengenalli orang tuaku? kenapa aku tidak pernah melihatnya? kenapa kenapa .. kenap~" pertanyaan beruntun disertai kepanikan Naruto terpotong oleh ucapan Jiraya.

"aku akan menjelaskan itu nanti padamu. sekarang, kau mau ikut atau tidak?" pilihanlah yang diberikan Oleh jiraya.

"yosh! aku Ikut!" tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Naruto memutuakan untuk ikut! mau dibawa kemana dia?

''

''

''

Di sebuah ruangan, terlihat beberapa orang tengah sedang berbincang-bincang.

"Uzumaki Naruto? Pasien yang jatuh dari lantai 6 itu maksudmu?" Tanya Pria yang tengah duduk di Kursi tahtanya kepada beberapa orang yang ada di hadapannya yang hanya dihalangi dengan sebuah meja.

"ya, bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya seorang wanita paruh baya yang memiliki rambut bergelombang, Kurenai.

"hmm, aku tidak mengerti. dia mengalami luka dalam yang sangat parah, tapi tidak membuat tubuhnya lumpuh. dan dia juga mengalami banyak patah tulang, dalam tiga hari ini, proses penyembuhannya sangat cepat. padahal butuh waktu lama untuk luka-luka yang parah seperti itu." Jelas panjang lebar Pria yang memakai jas putih itu, sang Dokter.

"seperti itukah? lalu, apa naruto sudah sembuh sekarang?" tanya seorang pria yang memiliki luka panjang dihidungnya, Iruka.

"itulah yang membuatku bingung. jika dia sudah sembuh sekarang, seharusnya dia sudah siuman. Dia pingsan seperti mengalami koma." jelas kembali sang Dokter.

"sekarang aku akan memeriksanya kembali." lanjut sang Dokter, lalu berdiri dari duduknya.

Dokter itu lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar yang ada di Ruangan tersebut. langkah dokter itu tiba-tiba berhenti, lalu menengokkan kepalanya ke belakang.

"kalian tidak ikut?" Ucap dokter itu, atau lebih tepatnya bertanya pada kedua orang yang masih betah duduk di kursi kosultasi itu.

Ucapan sang dokter membuat mereka sadar. mereka lalu berdiri dan berjalan beriringan menyusul Dokter tersebut.

"ah iya! kenapa sensei tidak mengajak kami tadi?" Tanya Iruka Kikuk, atau mungkin untuk menghindar dari rasa malu yang sekarang di rasakannya.

"kukira kalian mengerti akan maksudku." jawab Dokter terkekeh.

''

''

''

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan, ketiga orang itu(Dokter, Kurenai, dan Iruka) sampai di depan pintu kamar rawat Naruto.

sang Dokter menggerakan knop pinti ke bawah, lalu mendorong dengan perlahan pintu kamar rawat tersebut. tapi, ada kejanggalan di ruangan ini.

"dimana pasien itu?"

JengJengJengJeng! (sfx)

''

''

''

"Hei! kau mau membawaku kemana?" Tanya Naruto kesal karena dari tadi berjalan, belum sampai juga pada tujuan.

"tempatnya masih jauh, kita beristirahat saja dulu. kita akan cari penginapan, tapi sebelum itu aku akan mampir ke pemandian air panas." Jawaban jiraya tidak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. tapi, mau bagaimana lagi? toh sudah berkali-kali ditanya dia tidak menjawab.

"hhhh terserah" desah Naruto yang sudah lelah dari tadi naik darah jika berbicara dengan Orang yang baru Ia kenal ini.

''

''

''

Kini mereka sudah sampai di pemandian air panas. Jiraiya menyeringai,

'gadis-gadis cantik, aku datang' pikiran kotornya yang tidak bisa lepas dari otak Pria bernama Jiraya ini.

"cepatlah .. aku juga ingin mandi!" seru Naruto riang.

"hei, Naruto! kau ini baru sembuh, kau tidak diperbolehkan mandi." Jiraya benar, Orang yang baru sembuh dari luka yang parah seperti Naruto harusnya belum terkena air.(teori dari mana itu?)

mendengar itu, Naruto langsung tertunduk lesu.

"yahhh! cepatlah kalau begitu!" Naruto kesal, nasibnya selalu seperti ini. kenapa?

''

''

''

Sudah berjam-jam Naruto menunggu Jiraya, tapi dia belum muncul juga.

"ck! lama sekali orang itu" Naruto mendecak kesal, lalu memutuskan untuk menyusul Jiraya.

sampailah Ia didalam pemandian air panas. Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya, mencoba mencari orang yang Ia tunggu dari tadi. dan ketemu! dia sedang membelakangi Naruto, tapi menghadap ke tembok, sedang melihat apa dia di tembok?

Naruto lalu menghampiri Jiraya. terdengar dari mulut Jiraya kikikan khas Pria genit.

"uhh cantinya.. hihihi" Ternyata dia sedang mengintip ke tempat pemandian Air panas khusus wanita lewat bolongan yang ada di tembok itu.

"Dasar Genit" suara Naruto mengagetkan Jiraya, dan membuat kegiatannya terganggu.

"sedang apa kau disini? jangan menggangguku dulu!" protes Jiraya pada Naruto yang seenaknya mengganggu kegiatan orang lain.

"aku tidak ada waktu untuk menunggumu, kau harus menjelaskan apa tujuanmu membawaku." Naruto berkata dengan wajah serius, lalu menyeret Jiraya keluar dari pemandian air panas yang telah dinodai oleh kemesuman Jiraya.

"hah.., baiklahh,, tapi aku harus di baju dulu Naruto!" Saat diseret Naruto, jiraya haya sedang memakai Handuk yang dililitkan dipinggang hingga lututnya.

Menyadari itu naruto langsung melihat tubuh jiraya lekat-lekat.

Towewewewewew (sfx)

"eh .. Gomen"

''

''

''

Keesokan harinya, Naruto dan Jiraya sudah berada di sebuah hutan.

"hutan? mau apa kita disini?" Tanya Naruto.

"aku akan menjelaskan sesuatu padamu, Naruto. sebenarnya aku adalah salah satu Sannin dari ke tiga sannin legendaris berasal dari desa konoha. aku adalah guru dari Yondaime Hokage." pernyataan Jiraya membuat bingung Naruto.

"Sannin? Hokage? apa maksud perkataanmu itu?" tanya Naruto bingung.

Jiraya lau menepuk jidatnya, tanda bahwa Ia lupa sesuatu. "aku lupa, nanti hal semacam itu kau akan tahu."

"lalu?"

"aku akan menerangkanmu tentang Chakra" kata Jiraya

"Chakra, aku penah mendengarnya. memangnya apa itu?"

"bagaimana ya?" Jiraya mengusap-usap dagunya, bergaya sok berfikir. "semacam tenaga yang ada pada tubuhmu. seorang ninja menggunakan Chakranya untuk bertahan hidup. sebelum kau menggunakan chakra, kau harus mengetahui dasar-dasar bla bla bla bla ..." Jiraya menerangkan tentang chakra dengan panjang lebar, yang sebenarnya author sendiri tidak tahu benar atau tidaknya #plak.

Naruto hanya memandang Jiraya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Ia hanya menatap gerakan bibir Jiraya, mendengarkan setiap kata yang masuk ke telinganya, mencerna apa yang sebenarnya dikatakan oleh paman genit ini.

"ehm,, mengerti Naruto?" setelah selesai dengan penjelasan panjang lebarnya, Jiraya ingin tahu apakah Naruto mengerti apa yang dikatakannya dari tadi?

"emm .. eto .. emm .. eto,, sebenarnya paman genit ini dari tadi bicara apa?" tanya Naruto cengo.

Towewewewewew (sfx)

Jiraya terjungkal ke belakang dengan posisi jatuh yang tidak elit. bagaimana tidak terjungkal, dari tadi Ia berbicara panjang lebar hingga membuat lidah dan giginya terada pegal dan Naruto tidak mengerti sama sekali?

Naruto masih betah dengan wajah cengonya. menatap Jiraya yang tiba-tiba terjungkal ke belakang. lalu Jiraya bangun.

'bagaiman membuat anak ini mengerti?' Jiraya berfikir keras untuk mencari jalan keluar dan "ah! aku tahu!" seru Jiraya sambil kedua tangannya beradu tepukan.

"Tahu apa sih?" Naruto yang dari tadi terus menunggu Jiraya berfikir, keheranan dengan tingkah Jiraya yang menurutnya aneh itu.

"begini Naruto, lihatlah tanganku." kata Jiraya mengangkat tangannya yang dialiri sesuatu berwarna bening kebiruan.

"itu yang disebut Chakra'kan?" Naruto menebak. sebenarnya Naruto sudah tahu chakra dari Kyuubi, tapi dengan warna yang berbeda dengan yang ada pada Jiraya.

"e-eh kau tahu Naruto?" Tanya Jiraya.

"tentu saja" jawab Naruto watados.

Towewewewewew (sfx)

lagi-lagi, Jiraya terjungkal kebelakang. kali ini degan posisi yang makin tidak elit. kakinya diatas, kepalanya di bawah. seperti kodok yang masuk ke rumah manusia lalu ditendang keluar.

Jiraya kembali bagun dari jatuh terjungkalnya. "hah .., jika kau sudah tahu, ayo kita belajar cara menggunakan chakra." Jiraya mencoba sabar dengan anak muridnya ini.

"chakra bisa digunakan? waaahh sepertinya ini menarik!" seru Naruto riang melompat-lompat seperti anak kecil yang baru saja di belikan mainan.

''

''

''

Beralih tempat, sekarang kita berada di sebuah jembatan yang tidak jelas berada dimana.

"Sekarang, dunia ninja akan kembali, melahirkan kebencian yang merajarela. fufufufu" sebuah opini menyeramkan yang meyakinkan keluar dari mulut seorang pria bertopeng, Tobi.

Tak lam kemudian, muncul dari bawah tanah, seonggok makhluk hitam putih yang kepalanya dikelilingi mulut buaya, Zetsu.

"Tobi, semua persiapan telah selesai." kata Zetsu.

"hmm, bagus. kita kesana." seketika itu, Tobi menghilang dengan pusarannya. sementara Zetsu, masih saja pergi dari bawah tanah. itulah cara kepergian andalan mereka.

''

''

''

Kini malam telah tiba, Kota Konoha masih saja ramai. Para warga masih berjalan-jalan di pusat pertokoan. kini kita juga bisa melihat ke-12 rookie (kecuali Naruto) sedang berkumpul.

"menurutmu, kemana Naruto pergi?" gadis bersurai pink itu membuka pembicaraan.

"aku tidak mengerti, bukankah Naruto mengalami luka yang sangat parah? tidak mungkin Ia kabur. apa jangan-jangan .." Ino memberi jeda pada kalimat yang akan Ia lontarkan daari mulutnya.

"jangan-jangan apa?!" seru yang lain panik.

"jangan-jangan Naruto diculik!" Tebak Ino.

"Apaaah!" yang lain semakin panik.

"memangnya siapa yang mau menculik Naruto, dia tidak mempunyai apa-apa kan? apa tujuan si penculik menculik Naruto?" sangkal Kiba, memang benar, Naruto hanya mempunyai apartemen saja .. itu saja .. poor Naruto ..

"benar juga." kata Ino, diikuti anggukan pelan dari yang lain.

"semoga Naruto-kun baik-baik saja .." Ucap pelan Hinata.

"ya sudah! sekarang kita berjalan-jalan saja! sambil mencari Naruto-kun!" seru Lee dengan semangat yang membara, menampakkan jempolnya keatas tak lupa disertai dengan cengiran mengkilapnya.

"hmm, ayo!"

''

''

''

Sementara itu, di waktu yang sama, Tobi telah sampai di tempat tujuannya. Belum jelas dimana, tapi yang jelas Ia berada di dataran tertinggi.

Tobi berjalan menuju puncak dataran tertinggi itu, di puncaknya terlihat suatu simbol-simbol melingkar, terlihat seperti huruf-huruf kanji dan simbol yang tak mudah dimengerti, terutama bagi orang indonesia.

lalu Ia mengangkat kedua jari tangan kanannya tepat di depan dada. Pupil matanya yang terlihat dari lubang topengnya berubah warna, menjadi seperti bintang berwarna merah (Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan)

Setelah itu, Tobi merapal jutsu dengan tangannya, lalu menghentakkan tangan kanannya ke puncang dataran tertinggi itu.

**"Chakura no Sakkaku o fúin, Ópun!"**

Simbol-simbol yang menempel pada puncak dataran tertinggi itu bercahaya. cahaya tersebut lalu menyebar dan merembet lewat simbol-simbol yang terhubung ke seluruh penjuru dunia, seperti rantai yang pusatnya ada pada puncak tertinggi ini.

setelah cahaya itu hilang, semuanya telah menyebar, Tobi kembali merapal jutsu pada tangannya. menghentakkan kembali tangannya, sekarang kedua tangannya yang di hentakkan pada puncak tertinggi itu.

**"Kakú no Omoide o Fúin, Ópun!"**

Simbol-simbol yang menempel pada puncak tertinggi itu kembali bercahaya, kini cahayanya lebih besar di banding yang pertama. Cahaya itu lalu menyebar melalui radiasi udara, sampai pada seluruh penjuru dunia. menyilaukan pandangan para makhluk di dunia.

''

''

''

"Ca-cahaya apa ini?" ujar Naruto, saat cahaya besar mengahampiri tempat yang sekarang Ia pijak bersama Jiraya.

"hmm, sepertinya dunia ninja kembali." gumam Jiraya pelan sehingga tak dapat didengar oleh Naruto.

**""""""""""""""""""""""**

**To be contiued ..**

**""""""""""""""""""""""**

Author's Notes :

Hahaha! Gak Jelas ya? hohoho gomen, banyak tugas sekolah yang sedikit membuat saya stress .. *curcol gak penting* saya akan menjelaskan sedikit tentang Chapter ini

Shion disini saya jadikan tokoh pembantu untuk memperkuat peristiwa yang akan terjadi di Chapter depan. makannya dia agak aneh disini.

Jiraya terlepas dari segel ilusi ingatan(?) milik Tobi ketika tobi melepas segel chakra dalam diri naruto. karena Jiraya waktu itu menanamkan segel ikatan antara dirinya dan Naruto.

Adventure kira-kira akan muncul di chap 4.

keterangan Jutsu(ngarang) :

"Chakura no sakkaku o fuin", artinya "segel ilusi chakra" (pake gugel teranslet)

"Kaku no Omoide o Fuin" artinya, "segel ilusi ingatan"

"Opun" itu artinya "Open" yang berarti "dibuka".

Oh iya, tentang pairing belum dulu muncul. tapi nanti dalam chapter selaaaaaaaaaaanjutnya (artinya masih lama) pairing sangat berpengaruh dalam cerita Gaje ini. sekian dari saya.

jangan lupa Review ya?! ya? ya? ya? kalo enggak saya bakal nangis di pojokan! *readers: EGP*

Arigatou Minna!

Elgha-Shi no GoBesuto


	3. Hatred

Saya kembali dengan chapter ke 3 dari fic yang GaJe ini. pertama-tama saya mau membalas review yang gak log in.

**Guest** : tadinya saya mau pake "kai", tapi lupa di edit .. jadilah "Opun". hehehe tapi gak apa apa kan.. yang penting artinya sama aja .. hehe

**Near : **ya, pair yang anda harapkan memang ada di fic ini. ini sudah lanjut.

**Tyara** : anda tak salah berharap.

**Musashi : **Arigatou ..

bertemu saya kembali di bawah.

Selamat membaca! semoga kalian suka!

**Disclaimer Naruto** :

Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning** :

Sedikit gak jelas dan aneh, Typoss, terkadang OOC atau keseringan, jurus ngarang sendiri, kosa kata terkadang hancur atau malah keseringan, Author agak payah, Author labil, dll.

**Genre** :

Fantasy and Adventure

**Rate** : T

''

''

''

**Illusions and Memories**

Chapter 3 : Kebencian

"Bagus! kau telah mengasai banyak teknik dasar, tidak ku sangka kau menguasainya hanya dengan waktu setengah hari." puji Jiraya pada Naruto. Naruto hanya tersipu malu.

"Sekarang, aku akan mengajarkan mu teknik yang diciptakan oleh muridku dulu." ujar Jiraya.

"Memangnya kau dulu punya murid? dan, aku juga tak mengerti .., kenapa aku harus mempelajari hal ini? aku rasa ini aneh. ada Chakra, ninja .., sebenarnya ninja itu apa? dan, kenapa aku bisa menggunakan chakra? ini aneh .. sangat aneh .. paman genit .. sebenarnya aku ingin bertanya tentang ini dari beberapa jam yang lalu, tapi aku keasyikan mempelajari Chakra. jadi aku lupa. apa kau bisa menjawabnya?" pertanyaan sekaligus ocehan Naruto yang beruntun, memenuhi gendang telinga Jiraya. Jiraya yang kini memang harus sabar menghadapi kecerewetan dan ketidaktahuan Naruto tentang dunia ninja yang sebenarnya.

"haaaah~" Jiraya menghela nafas panjang. "Naruto, sudah kubilang, kau akan mengetahuinya nanti. aku tidak bisa menjelaskan ini padamu. pasti kau tidak akan mempercayaiku." lanjut Jiraya sambil memijat keningnya.

"katakan saja padaku paman genit ... aku pasti akan mempercayai mu .. ya? ya? ya?" Naruto merengek meminta penjelasan. Naruto sekarang sangat penasaran dengan sesuatu tentang ninja dan Chakra yang sekarang sedang Ia pelajari.

"baiklah .." Jiraya menyerah.

"Yoooo!" saking girangnya Naruto mendapat kepastian akan mendengar penjelasan Jiraya, Ia melompat-lompat kesana-kemari.

"tapi nanti." perkataan Jiraya membuat kegiatan lompat-melompat Naruto terhenti seketika. "setelah kau mempelajari jurus ninja yang saat ini akan ku ajarkan padamu." lanjut Jiraya.

"ahhhh!" Naruto kesal. "baiklah, baiklah.." Naruto kalah.

"jadi, apa yang mau paman genit ajarkan lagi padaku?" tanya Naruto mengerucutkan bibir.

"Rasengan" Ucap Jiraya.

"Ra-rasengan? apa itu rasengan?" tanya Naruto penasaran. dan rasa penasaran itu membuat naruto tidak mengerucutkan bibir kembali.

"lihatlah tanganku" ujar Jiraya sambil menunjukan tangan kanannya yang terdapat gumpalan bola chakra berwarna biru. "ini adalah Rasengan"

"waahhh, bagaimana cara kerjanya?" Tanya Naruto.

Jiraya lalu berjalan mendekati pohon besar yang ada di dekatnya. lalu mengarahkan rasengan ke batang pohon tersebut.

"lihat baik-baik" kata jiraya pada Naruto. Rasengan lalu mengenai batang pohon tersebut dan ..

BRUSH

Batang pohon itu hancur membentuk bulatan pusaran dibatang pohon tersebut.

"waaahhhhh!" Naruto takjub.

"ajari aku! ajari aku!" pinta Naruto.

"tentu saja, dari tadi aku juga akan mengajarimu, tapi kau cerewet sekali, Naruto." ujar Jiraya sedikit protes dengan kelakuan Naruto sebelumnya.

"hehe gomen gomen .." nartuto cengengesan.

tapi tiba-tiba, di tempat yang cukup jauh dari tempat pijakan Naruto dan Jiraya, Cahaya benderang menghampiri tempat naruto dan jiraya.

"ca-cahaya apa itu?" ujar Naruto sambil lengannyanya menghalangi matanya dari cahaya super terang itu.

"hmm, sepertinya dunia ninja telah kembali." ujar Jiraya pelan, sehingga tidak dapat didengar oleh Naruto.

Cahaya semakin mendekat, mendekat, mendekat, dan terkenalah tubuh mereka oleh cahaya super terang nan besar itu.

Naruto dan Jiraya menutup rapat-rapat kelopak mata mereka, melindungi retina agar tak buta dibuat oleh cahaya super terang nan super besar itu.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, cahaya itu, cahaya yang berasal dari puncak dataran tertinggi pun mulai meredup dan menghilang. menyisakan cahaya bulan yang kalah terang dari cahaya yang baru saja mati.

Naruto perlahan mulai membuka kelopak matanya, melihat sekitarnya dengan teliti, tidak ada cahaya lagi, hanya ada pohon, rumput, tumbuhan-tumbuhan yang biasanya ada di hutan.

"apa yang terjadi baru saja?" gumam Naruto bingung.

Jiraya yang sudah membuka matanya pun langsung menghampiri Naruto. meletakkan kedua tangannya pada kedua sisi pundak Naruto.

"apa yang kau ingat?" tanya Jiraya buru-buru, menatap Naruto dengan tatapan yang tak dapat diartikan.

"ingat apa?" tanya Naruto makin bingung dengan tingkah Jiraya yang menurutnya aneh.

"apa? kau tidak mengingat apapun?" tanya Jiraya kaget, sambil menggoyang-goyangkan pundak Naruto.

"paman genit ini kenapa? aku tidak amnesia .. aku baru saja akan mempelajari rasengan darimu kan?" tanya Naruto semakin bingung, karena Jiraya terlihat panik, panik mendadak.

Jiraya melepaskan genggamannya pada pundak Naruto, lalu bersikap seperti biasa lagi.

'apa yang terjadi ini? kenapa Naruto tidak mengingat apapun?!' Batin Jiraya bingung sekaligus panik.

''

''

''

Kini, kita lihat bagaimana keadaan para warga kota Konoha yang sekarang sudah jadi Desa Konoha.

Cahaya yang berasal dari puncak tertinggi itu semakin dekat dengan desa konoha.

"cahaya apa itu?"

"besar sekali!"

"cahaya itu menuju ke arah desa!"

"apa yang terjadi ini?!"

begitulah teriakan para warga desa konoha ketika melihat cahaya besar yang menghampiri tempat tinggal mereka.

Cahaya pun mendekat, semakin dekat, dan sampailah di desa konoha. menyilaukan pandangan seluruh warga yang ada di konoha. lalu, sesuatu seperti film documenter terlihat dalam kepala mereka, ingatan yang selama ini telah hilang dicuri oleh Tobi.

Film itu membawa ingatan mereka kembali dengan dunia ninja yang sebenarnya. Ninja, desa konoha, hokage, chakra, dan peristiwa yang takkan pernah dilupakan oleh warga desa konoha adalah saat Kyuubi menyerang konoha.

"ti-tidak mungkin!"

"itu Kyuubi!"

seru warga yang kaget melihat Kyuubi yang ada dihadapannya.

"AAAARRRGGGGGHHHH!"

Kyuubi memporak-porandakan konoha. menghancurkan bangunan bangunan yang ada disekitarnya. membunuh siapa saja yang berani mendekat padanya.

para Ninja konoha berusaha menghentika kyuubi tapi tak bisa, akhirnya, Hokage ke-3, Hiruzen, mendorong Kyuubi ke luar desa dengan tongkat kuchiosenya.

Kyuubi marah! lalu Ia membuat Bola chakra berwarna gelap pekat yang besar, Biiju dama. mengarah ke tebing yang dipahat patung-patung wajah Hokage. dan ternyata, disana telah berdiri Hokage ke-4.

BUSSHHHHHH

Bijuu dama telah ditembakkan, tapi, tidak menimbulakan ledakan. ternyata Hokage ke-4 memindahkannya ke tempat yang jauh dari konoha.

DUUUAAAAAARRR!

bijuu dama itu meledak, walaupun jauh dari desa, tetapi ledakannya sangat besar, sehingga terlihat dan terdengar besar sampai desa konoha.

tak lama kemudian, Kyuubi membuat Bijuu dama lagi. tapi usaha Kyuubi membuat bijuu dama gagal karena tindihan gamabunta dan Yondaime Hokage.

Tak menyerah, walaupun dalam keadaan tertindih beban berat, Kyuubi masih mampu membuat bijuu dama. tapi dengan sangat cepat, yondaime memakai hiraishinnya untuk memindahkan Kyuubi dengannya. menghilang dari desa.

tak lama kemudian, tersiar kabar bahwa Yondaime dan istrinya, Kushina, gugur untuk menyelamatkan desa konoha dari serangan kyuubi. dan bersama itu pula, lahirlah jinchuriki baru bernama, Uzumaki Naruto. yang menurut para penduduk desa adalah Roh kyuubi yang berwujud manusia. dan para penduduk desa membencinya karena Ialah penyebab kematian keluarganya.

ingatan-ingatan itu muncul kembali sesuai ingatan masing masing. dan ada lagi ingatan tentang Uzumaki Naruto dimata mereka.

"dasar bocah pembuat onar!"

"anak itu"

"jangan berhubungan dengan anak itu!"

"enyahlah dasar monster!"

"Anak itu, anak itu, aku bukan anak itu! namau Uzumaki Naruto! jangan menatapku seperti itu! lihat saja nanti! aku akan menjadi hokage dan kalian akan mengakui kekuatanku!" Naruto kecil lalu berlari sambil menangis.

Uzumaki Naruto, bocah sialan yang sering berbuat onar. itulah Uzumaki Naruto dimata mereka saat itu.

Ingatan-ingatan itu terus tergambar di kepala masing-masing warga, sampai pada saat terdengar ada kabar bahwa Uzumaki Naruto mencuri gulungan rahasia konoha. dan setelah itu, ada cahaya besar menghampiri desa konoha, lebih tepatnya, cahaya itu menyebar ke seluruh dunia, dan terjadilah kehidupan tanpa adanya dunia ninja, itulah awal ilusi Tobi dimulai.

itulah akhir dari pertunjukan ilusi ingatan yang dibuat oleh Tobi. cahaya itu sudah menghilang. warga desa kebingungan.

"apa yang terjadi ini?"

''

''

''

"paman genit! cepat ajari aku rasengan!" naruto merengek pada jiraya. meminta untuk diajari cara membuat rasengan. tapi Jiraya dari tadi hanya diam menampakan wajah kebingungan, terlihat sedang berfikir.

Jiraya menoleh pada Naruto. "Naruto, aku ada urusan. kembalilah ke penginapan dan pulanglah sendiri besok pagi. urusan ini sangat penting dan tak bisa ditunda." kata Jiraya pada Naruto. lalu menghilang dengan kepulan asap putih.

"eh? Apah! kau meninggalkanku! dasar paman genit!" teriak naruto kesal dengan matanya yang kini sudah berubah menjadi bulat tanpa pupil.

''

''

'aku harus mencari Tsunade, aku harap dia bisa mengerti.' batin Jiraya yang sekarang sedang melompat-lompat ala ninja dari atap rumah ke atap rumah lain. sungguh tak sopan, bagaimana jika atap itu roboh? *diia mulai ngawur*

''

''

Naruto pun kembali ke penginapan. dan beristirahat.

skip time! pagi hari.

Nartuto kini telah bersiap untuk pulang. Ia hanya tinggal memakai bajunya dan pulang ke konoha. kemarin Ia latihan di hutan di luar desa konoha, jadilah Naruto dan jiraya menyewa penginapan.

setelah bersiap, Naruto pun pergi angkat kaki dari penginapan tersebut untuk pulang ke konoha.

beberapa jam berjalan, matahari sudah berada di seperempat langit, ini belum masuk siang hari. Naruto sampai di depan gerbang desa konoha. masuk dan berjalan menuju apartemen kecilnya.

di tengah perjalanan, naruto melihat kejanggalan disekitarnya.

"kenapa banyak orang berpakaian aneh hari ini? apa itu? ikat kepala dengan besi? eh? rompi hijau dengan lambang pusaran merah?" guman naruto. lalu kembali mengamati lingkungan sekitarnya.

Naruto kembali merasakan kejanggalan pada perilaku warga-warga desa.

"kenapa mereka menatapku? dengan tatapan aneh itu? apa penampilanku ada yang salah?" Naruto bergumam sendiri, lalu melihat pakaian sehari-harinya, memeriksa apa ada yang salah dengan penampilannya ini?

tidak, Naruto memakai kaos merah dengan jaket kuning, dan bawahannya memakai celana panjang hitam. apa salahnya?

Naruto tidak suka dengan tatapan itu, Ia berusaha tidak mempedulikannya. tapi sayup-sayup terdengar suara yang membuat Naruto tak bisa tak mempedulikannya.

"Anak itu, dia sudah berumur 16 tahun, pasti dia mengerikan.."

"anak itu, dia monster .. kita tak boleh berhubungan dengannya."

Naruto muak. terus terusan disebut "anak itu" padahal dia mempunyai nama.

"Hei! kalian!" Naruto berteriak, sambil menunjuk kedua orang yang tadi membicarakannya.

"aku bukan 'anak itu!' aku mempunyai nama! namaku Uzumaki Naruto! dan siapa yang kau bilang monster?!" Teriak naruto kesal.

"dasar kau monster! anak sialan! enyahlah kau dari sini!" seru kembali orang yang tadi membicarakan Naruto.

"apa kau bilang?!" Naruto geram. mengepal kuat kedua tangannya, lalu menghampiri kedua orang itu.

"anak itu! enyahlah kau dari sini monster!" ejek orang itu.

Naruto mencengkram kerah baju orang itu, yang sebenarnya jauh lebih tua darinya. hal itu membuat para warga teralihkan perhatiannya, dari yang asalnya sedang bebincang, sekarang memperhatikan apa yang sedang dilakukan Naruto.

"hei! mau apa kau? monster?" tak peduli akan cengkraman Naruto, Orang itu malah mengejek Naruto.

Naruto yang sudah sangat kesal, lalu meninju wajah orang itu. orang itu terlempar ke belakang. karena tanpa sadar, Naruto memukul orang itu dengan menggunakan chakra.

"hei! apa yang kau lakukan pada temanku?!" teriak teman orang itu, yang tadi membicarakan Naruto. Naruto hanya diam, mencoba menenangkan dirinya, menatap tajam orang yang berteriak padanya.

"hei! kalian semua! kenapa diam saja? temanku dihajar oleh anak sialan ini! kalian tahu kan apa yang haru kalian lakukan?!" teriak orang itu sambil menyeringai. warga sekitar yang tahu akan maksud orang itu, juga ikut menyeringai. mendekati naruto.

"apa yang mau kalian lakukan!?" tanya Naruto, ketika melihat banyak orang menghampirinya dengan muka jahat mereka.

"ayo semuaaaaa!" teriak seorang warga. lalu orang-orang yang mengerumuni Naruto mengkroyok Naruto.

Naruto tak semapat menghindar, karena ia terjebak. dan jadilah Ia bulan-bulanan massa.

'oh .. sial' umpat batin Naruto. kini Naruto hanya bisa melindungi kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya, pasrah dengan apa yang nanti dirasakannya.

BUGH! BUGH! BUGH! BUGH! BUGH!

para warga terus meninju Naruto yang kini sudak babak belur dibuatnya. Naruto sudah tak tahan, Ia mencoba melarikan diri. mengeluarkan Chakranya dari tubuhnya.

tiba-tiba tubuh Naruto dikelilingi chakra biru miliknya.

Para warga yang sedang asyik memukul Naruto, tiba-tiba terdorong ke belakang, memberi celah Naruto untuk melarikan diri.

'ini kesempatanku!' batin Naruto. lalu melompat ala ninja sambil menahan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya. Naruto memaksakan dirinya untuk melarikan diri dari amukan para warga yang sudah gila.

"cih! dia kabur .." decak seorang warga. lalu seluruh warga yang tadi memukuli naruto pun bubar.

''

''

''

beralih tempat, kini diluar desa konoha, di kota tak tahu namanya, terlihat wanita bermbut pirang sedang berjalan dengan wanita berambut hitam pendek yang senantiasa menggendong babi peliharaannya.

"aku bilang apa Tsunade-sama. kau pasti akan kalah." Ucap kesal wanita berambut hitam pendek.

"itu sudah biasa shizune .. " balas kalem wanita yang disebut Tsunade pada waita berambut hitam pendek, Shizune.

"apa! kau sudah menghabiskan banyak uang! dan uang yang kau pakai semuanya adalah Hutang yang harus kau bayar!" teriak kesal Shizune pada Tsunade.

"Sudah! diamlah! aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu sekarang!" balas Tsunade. Shizune hanya bisa diam.

tak lama kemudian, seseorang memanggil Tsunade.

"Hei! Tsunade!" merasa dipanggil, Tsunade menengok ke seumber suara, di belakangnya.

"Jiraya? mau apa kau?"

"ada hal penting yang ingin kubicarakan padamu."

''

''

''

disebuah hutan kecil di konoha, terlihat pemuda bersurai kuning tengah duduk bersandar di sebuah pohon besar dalam keaadaan babak belur. pemuda itu terus menggerutu.

"apa yang mereka pikirkan?! bisa-bisanya mereka mengroyokku! memanggilku dengan kata anak itu dan monster .. apa yang terjadi disini?!"Naruto kesal, mengacak-acak rambutnya, dan tak sengaja menyentuh keningnya. basah, yang Ia rasakan. seperti ada cairan di keningnya, lalu Ia mengusapkan tangannya pada cairan yang Ia rasakan, dilihatnya tangannya berwarna merah?

"Da-darah?"

"aaah! bagaimana ini?! bagaimana?! aku berdarah ..! tidak! apa yang harus aku lakukan?!" Seru panik Naruto.

"Naruto-kun?" suara lembut yang berasal dari belakang Naruto terdengar oleh naruto, lalu naruto menoleh. dilihatnya gadis cantik bersurai indigo panjang.

"eh? Hinata?"

"ah! Naruto-kun berdarah!" Hinata melihat saat naruto menoleh, keningnya berdarah. Ia segera menghampiri naruto.

"na-naruto-kun, tidak apa-apa?"

tanya hinata khawatir.

"eh iya .., hanya berdarah .. tadi warga desa mengeroyoku." jawab naruto sambil menyengir.

"tapi naruto-kun harus segera diobati." kata hinata, lalu meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas kening naruto yang berdarah. tangan hinata mengeluarkan chakra berwarna hijau, itu artinya dia sedang menggunakan Ninjutsu medis.

Naruto hanya diam, sambil memikirkan sesuatu.

'hinata juga bisa menggunakan chakra?'

setelah selesai, Hinata lalu melingkarkan perban pada kepala naruto yang terluka.

"kenapa warga sampai mengeroyok naruto-kun?" tanya hinata yang ssudah mengobati kepala naruto.

"aku memukul seorang warga desa karena telah mengejekku." jawab naruto

"oh .." hinata mencoba mengerti. lalu mengobati bagian lain tubuh naruto yang terluka.

"Arigatou, hinata" kata Naruto pada hinata sambil menyengir memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya pada hinata. itu membuat hinata merona, Naruto!

"ano .. ano .. aku sudah mengobati semua lukamu, Naruto-kun. aku pergi dulu." kata hinata berdiri untuk beranjak dari tempat itu. saat hinata akan melangkah tangannya digenggam oleh Naruto. dan itu, itu membuat hinata! pipi hinata semakin merona merah!

"a-aku sedang ada u-rusan pe-penting Na-naruto-kun .. sampai jumpa .." Hinata melesat pergi seperti kapal jet dengan kecepatan penuh.

"kenapa saat mukanya memerah Ia langsung pergi ya?" gumam Naruto. yang lagi-lagi dia tidak peka. lalu Naruto pun tertidur disana, dengan posisi masih duduk bersandar di pohon.

''

''

''

Di sebuah kedai, diluar konoha, di kota yang tidak diketahui, Jiraya, Tsunade, dan Shizune sedang duduk di depan meja budar dan saling berhadapan. terjadi keheningan disini.

"jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku?" Tsunade membuba keheningan yang cukup lama terjadi.

"Tsunade, kau tahu, apa yang kemarin malam terjadi?" tanya Jiraya serius.

"ya, aku tertidur di kedai sake" jawab Tsunade polos disertai anggukan dari Shizune.

"bu-bukan itu Tsunade .." kata jiraya sambil melambai-lambaikan kedua tangannya.

"lalu?"

"kemarin malam ada cahaya yang besar di seluruh dunia." kata Jiraya. "kau tahu?" lanjutnya menatap Tsunade dengan tatapan dalam, berharap Tsunade tahu akan kejadian kemarin malam.

"Ya, kemarin aku melihat cahaya yang sangat besar. memagnya kenapa? jangan menatapku seperti itu." jawab Tsunade disertai protesnya.

"apa yang kau ingat?" tanya Jiraya.

"Ingat apa?" tanya Tsunade bingung.

"cahaya itu mengeluarkan kita dari ilusi, selama 4 tahun ini dunia berada dalam ilusi. pada saat ilusi itu terjadi, ingatan kita tentang dunia ninja tidak ada, yang ada hanya dunia tanpa ninja dan tanpa chakra." jelas Jiraya.

"Dunia tanpa chakra da ninja? ilusi? apa maksud perkataanmu itu Jiraya?" tanya Tsunade semakin bingung. ya, yang ia ingat hanyalah sebelum ada cahaya, Tsunade ada di kedai sake.

"apa? kau tidak mengingat apapun?" tanya Jiraya tidak percaya. Tsunade dan Shizune saling berpandangan, memasang wajah tak mengerti pada Jiraya.

'jangan-jangan, dia menghapus sebagian ingatan mereka. berarti, ilusinya belum lepas sepenuhnya! aku harus mencari tahu bagaimana ilusi ini bisa dilepaskan.' pikir jiraya. lalu berkata pada Tsunade.

"kalau begitu, kembalilah ke Konoha Tsunade. jangan selalu bersenang-senang disini. waktunya untuk serius, Tsunade." Ujar Jiraya.

"kenapa aku harus meninggalkan hobi-ku dan kembali ke konoha? aku senang bersenang-senang." Tolak Tsunade.

"kau adalah Shinobi Konoha, Tsunade. lagi pula, kurasa akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi." ujar Jiraya. berharap Tsunade mau mengerti.

''

''

''

kembali ke hutan kecil di Konoha. kini langit sudah gelap, menandakan ini sudah malam hari. tapi, tokoh utama kita, Uzumaki Naruto masih tertidur disini. dan tak lama kemudian dia pun terbangun.

Naruto membuka matanya, menampakkan pupil berwarna biru yang sekarang tak dapat jelas terlihat, karena ini malam hari.

"eh? sudah malam? aku tertidur disini?" tanya Naruto entah pada siapa, karena dirinya haya sendiri disini. Naruto celingak-celinguk dengan wajah khas orang baru bagun tidur.

"halo, Kyuubi." suara itu, tak lain dan tak bukan adalah suara milik Tobi. kini tobi sedang berdiri di dekat Naruto masih tetap dengan topeng dan jubah akatsuki miliknya.

Naruto tersentak kaget dengan suara yang familiar di telinganya. 'pria topeng sepiral lagi?' pikir Naruto lalu menengok ke sumber suara.

"O-omae wa .. (kau)" Ucap Naruto.

"hmm, kau masih mengingatku? fufufu .." kata Tobi dengan tertawa jahatnya.

Naruto langsung melompat ke belakang, menjauh dari seonggok manusia didepannya.

"mau apa lagi kau?!"

"apa aku perlu memberi tahu mu, Kyuubi?" ucap Tobi sambil menyeringai.

"jangan panggil aku Kyuubi! aku Uzumaki Naruto! siapa kau yang tiba-tiba datang dan mengganggu hidupku?!" teriak Naruto pada Tobi.

"aku tiba-tiba menganggumu? kau salah .., sudah 4 tahun kau berada dalam pengaruh ilusiku .. fufufu." Ujar Tobi dengan tertwa jahatnya.

"a-apa meksudmu?" tanya Naruto tak mengerti.

"kau tahu mitos itu dan Kyuubi itu nyata kan?" tanya Tobi.

"aku tahu Kyuubi dan aku tahu mitos itu nyata darimu." jawab Naruto.

"dan kau tahu, tentang Dunia Ninja?" tanya Tobi lagi.

"tidak. sebenarnya apa maumu?!" jawaban yang disertai pertanyaan terucap dari mulut Naruto.

"sudah kuduga kau belum tahu ya .., baiklah, akan aku jelaskan. ini adalah dunia ninja, Naruto. kau berada di duniamu yang sebenarnya. ini adalah Desa Konoha, bukan Kota Konoha. dan disini, mitos itu nyata. kau dibenci seluruh desa." jelas Tobi.

"a-apa maksudmu aku di benci seluruh desa?" Naruto kaget dengan perkataan Tobi, Ia toidak mengerti.

"mereka menganggapmu sebagai wujud roh ekor sembilan, Kyuubi. Kyuubi telah menyerang desa, karena itulah kau dibenci, Kyuubi." jawab Tobi kalem plus mengintimidasi.

"ti-tidak mungkin .." Naruto tidak terima kenyataan, Ia tidak mempercayai ucapan Tobi.

"dan aku disini untuk mengambil Kyuubi darimu ..." ucap Tobi sambil berjalan pelan mendekati Naruto.

"**hei! bocah! jangan sampai kau melihat matanya! jika kau melihat matanya, aku akan ditarik keluar!" **suara Kyuubi tiba-tiba terdengar oleh Naruto, menyadarkan Narito dari ketidakpercayaannya.

"memangnya kenapa jika kau ditarik keluar?" tanya Naruto pada Kyuubi. tentunya tidak dapa di dengar oleh Tobi.

"**baka! kau akan mati! dan aku akan dikendalikan olehnya!" **jawab Kyuubi kesal.

"apa? aku akan mati?! baiklah aku akan terus menghindar dan tidak akan melihat matanya!" ucap Naruto pada Kyuubi.

Naruto lalu lompat ke belakang, menghindar dari Tobi.

"mau menghindar ya?" ucap Tobi.

Tobi lalu mengeluarkan rantai dari jubah tangannya. melilitkan ujung rantai itu pada pergelangan tangannya.

"kussoo! aku tidak bisa menyerangnya!" umpat Naruto.

Tobi berlari menuju Naruto, sedangkan Naruto terus menghindar.

"kau baru seorang pemula. kau tidak bisa menyerang ya? jadi kau berusaha menghindar dariku. tapi seorang pemula sepertimu .." ucap tobi sambil berlari ke arah Naruto.

Naruto yang asalnya melompat mundur, membalikkan badan sehingga mudah untuk berlari menjauh. tapi tiba-tiba saja Tobi ada dihadapan Naruto.

"... tidak akan mudah menghindar dariku" lanju Tobi.

Naruto terkejut dan tak sengaja melihat mata Tobi.

DEG!

Naruto pun hilang kesadaran dan terjatuh.

"saatnya untuk mengambil Kyuubi." Tobi mendekat pada tubuh Naruto. mengangkat dua jari tangan kanannya, telunjuk dan jari tengahnya di depan dagunya.

"keluarlah Kyuubi."

tubuh Naruto melayang ..

tapi tiba-tiba cahaya putih seperti perisai lingkaran menyelimuti tubuh Naruto.

"_Naruto, aku Shion. jika kau mendengarku, berarti kristal yang ku berikan padamu bekerja untuk melindungimu. ini sebagai tanda terima kasihku padamu, Naruto._" suara Shion menyadarkan Naruto. tubuh Naruto kini tidak melayang lagi, kini Naruto bangkit dan berkata pada Tobi.

"Kyuubi tidak mau bersamamu dan aku tidak mau mati. kau tidak akan bisa mengambil Kyuubi dariku!"

"hmm, jimat ya? sial .., aku tidak bisa menariknya dari luar, kyuubi hanya bisa keluar dengan sendirinya. dasar jimat sialan. jika seperti ini aku harus melakukannya." gumam Tobi.

"benarkah? kalau begitu, aku akan mengembalikan ingatanmu." Ucap Tobi pada Naruto. Tobi lalu menghampiri Naruto dengan matanya yang sekarang berubah menjadi mode Mangekyou Sharingan.

Tobi lalu melemparkan rantai panjangnya ke arah Naruto dengan sangat cepat, Naruto yang seorang pemula tidak dapaT menghindar. Rantai itu melilit tubuh Naruto sehingga membuatnya tak bisa bergerak.

Tobi telah berada di hadapan Naruto. lalu meletakkan tangannya di atas kepala Naruto.

"mau apa lagi kau?!" seru Naruto.

"sudah kubilang, aku akan mengembalikan ingatanmu." ucap Tobi. lalu tobi mengangkat jari telunjuk dan jari tengah tangan kirinya di depan dagu sambil mengucapkan

"**kai!" **

DEG! bayangan-bayangan ingatan itu memutar di kepala Naruto, seperti film dokumenter yang sedang diputar.

~~ingatan~~

Naruto kecil sedang ditatap dengan tatapan aneh oleh seluruh warga di sepanjang jalan.

'kenapa .. mereka menatapku seperti itu .." batin Naruto.

"anak itu .." kata seorang warga.

"mengerikan .." kata warga yang lain.

"anak itu, anak itu. aku bukan anak itu! sekarang ini kalian menyebutku anak itu! aku akan menjadi Hokage! kalian semua, lihatlah nanti!" teriak Naruto dan langsung berlari.

pemutaran film beralih, kini Naruto sedang dimarahi oleh seorang pria paruh baya karena mencorat-coret temboknya.

"aku ingin kau menghapus setiap inci dari coretan ini!" perintah pria paruh baya itu pada Naruto.

tak jauh dari tempat Naruto, ada dua orang ibu-ibu sedang membicarakan Naruto, melihat Naruto.

"lihatlah anak itu" kata ibu yang ke satu.

"mengapa dia diperbolehkan untuk tinggal disini?" kata ibu yang kedua.

"aku harap sandaime hokage mempertimbangkannya lagi." kata ibu yang pertama lagi. lalu mereka berdua pergi.

kembali ke Naruto, dia kesal pada pria yang memarahinya.

"Diam!" teriak Naruto.

beralih ingatan, kini terlihat Naruto yang sedang menghampiri sebuah ruko yang menjual topeng-topeng.

"waahh" takjub Naruto ketika melihat sebuah topeng rubah yang dipajang di tembok.

pemilik toko yang mendengar suara naruto lalu membalikkan badan melihat Naruto. tidak suka dengan keberadaan Naruto, pemilik toko itu mendekati Naruto.

"Anak nakal! pergi!" pemilik toko itu mendorong Naruto sampai jatuh.

"ugh .. ugh .. kenapa kau seperti ini?!" tanya Naruto sambil berteriak.

"ini!" pemilik toko itu mengambil topeng rubah dan melemparkannya pada Naruto, mengenai kepala Naruto. "aku berikan itu untukmu jika kau pergi." ucap pemilik toko itu lalu melenggang pergi ke dalam toko.

'kenapa orang-orang ini?' batin Naruto bertanya-tanya.

beralih ingatan, kini, Iruka sedang menatap Naruto dengan tatapan aneh yang sama seperti para warfa lakukan pada Naruto. Naruto yang tidak tahan dengan tatapan itu pun marah.

"kenapa? .. kenapa?! kenapa semua orang. bahkan guru wali kelasku ..

kenapa kalian semua melihatku seperti itu?!" tanya Naruto sambil berteriak.

Iruka tersentak dengan perkataan Naruto.

"aku bukan gangguan dan bukan semacam kuman penyakit!

aku .. Aku Uzumaki Naruto!" lanjut Naruto.

beralih ingatan,

Naruto terlihat menangis karena dijauhi oleh seluruh orang di Desa ..

Naruto duduk di kasurnya, memeluk lututnya, sendirian di dalam apartemennya, kesepian

Naruto yang sedang duduk di ayunan, melihat para anak sebayanya yang ditemani oleh orang tuanya ke akademi.

beralih ingatan, sore hari, anak-anak yang telah selesai bermain di jemput oleh para orang tuanya, disana juga ada Naruto yang melihat semua itu.

"koji! waktunya pulang!"

"Daichi! waktunya makan malam!"

"baik .."

"waktunya pulang semuaa...!"

"ibu!"

"apa yang kau lakukan? aku sudah bilang padamu, jangan bermain dengan anak itu!"

mereka pun sudah pergi, kini tinggalah Naruto sendiarian yang berada di taman.

beralih ingatan,

Naruto yang sedang membawa gulungan rahasia konoha kini sedang berada di hutan kecil di konoha, sedang melihat ke arah Mizuki yang berdiri di atas pohon.

"Naruto .. aku akan memberi tahumu yang sebenarnya .." ucap Mizuki. Naruto hanya diam memperhatikan.

"kau tahu ketika insiden 12 tahun lalu. ketika roh rubah itu di segel? sejak saat itu, sudah ada peraturan tertentu di desa ini." lanju Mizuki

"peraturan tertentu?" tanya Naruto.

"baiklah .. itu adalah peraturan yang tidak boleh kau tahu." jawab Mizuki.

"hanya aku? kenapa ada peraturan seperti itu?" tanya Naruto.

Mizuki tersenyum menyeringai " itu adalah peraturan yang melarang siapapun mengatakan bahwa bentukmu yang sebenarnya adalah Roh Rubah. yakni, bahwa kau adalah roh rubah berekor sembilan yang telah membunuh orang tua Iruka dan menghancurkan Desa.

... sejak Yondaime Hokage menyegel si ekor sembilan, semua orang di Desa telah membohongimu! Tidak seorangpun akan menerimamu!" jelas Mizuki yang pada akhir kalimat sambil berteriak.

"Matilah, Naruto!" teriak Mizuki lalu bersia melemparkan kunai besar bermata empat.

dan itulah ingatan terakhir yang ada dicuplikan di kepala Naruto.

~dunia nyata~

"bagaimana, Naruto? kau sudah ingat?" tanya Tobi lalu mengangkat tangannya dari kepala Naruto. dan rantai yang melilit tubuh Naruto pun lepas.

"ke-kenapa? kenapa? kenapa seperti ini!?" Naruto jatuh berlutut, meremas rambutnya dan tak terasa air mata pun mengalir.

"apa kau masih mau berusaha meyakinkan semua orang di Desa, Naruto?" tanya Tobi.

"Mereka semua membencimu, membohongimu sejak kau lahir. tidak ada gunanya lagi kau hidup di Desa ini." ucap Tobi pada Naruto.

Naruto masih menangis.

"jika kau berfikir kau akan bisa menjadi Hokage, kurasa kau harus memikirkannya lagi. tidak ada yang mau menerimamu di Desa ini." ucap Tobi kembali, semakin menenggelamkan Naruto dalam jurang kebencian.

Naruto mengangkat kepala, menatap Tobi.

"jadi, apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya Naruto lirih. Ia sekarang telah putus asa dengan semua Orang penduduk di desa, dan putus asa pada dirinya sendiri.

Tobi tersenyum kemenangan.

"jika kau mau, kau bisa ikut aku dan bekerja sama denganku untuk melaksanakan rencanaku pada dunia ninja yang penuh dengan kebencian ini, termasuk rencanaku pada Desa Konoha. bagaimana, Naruto?" ajak Tobi.

Naruto mulai bangkit dan berdiri. mangangkat kembali kepalanya, menunjukan wajahnya yang sudah tidak menangis lagi. tapi kini tatapannya berubah, bukan seperti tatapan hangat Naruto yang dulu, tapi tatapan dingin dan tajam Naruto yang sekarang.

"aku akan menghancurkan Konoha."

**"""""""""""""""""""**

**To Be Continued ...**

**"""""""""""""""""""**

Author's Notes :

Bagaimana? sudah Update kilat?

belum? mungkin update kilat menurut saya dan Readers berbeda ya .. #plak

Terima kasih kepada yang sudah mau memencet tombol Follow atau Favorite pada fic ini. dan terima kasih banyak kepada yang sudah mau me-review fic perdana saya ini.

Oh iya, untuk Update fic ini paling lama sih sekitar Semingguan. kalau gak ada halangan saya bakal Update fic ini kurang dari seminggu atau tepat seminggu. segitu aja sih, gak ada yang mau saya omongin lagi.

**Special Thanks to** :

Akira no Rinnegan, .94, mangekyooo jumawanBluez, Blue-senpai, UzumakiKito, , , musashi, Tyara, Near, Guest.

Berminat Review? Harus! #plak

Kritik dan Saran akan saya terima dengan sangat tebuka.

Arigatou!

Elgha-Shi no GoBesuto


	4. Undecided

"Jika kau mau, kau bisa ikut aku dan bekerjasama denganku untuk mewujudkan rencanaku pada Dunia Ninja yang penuh dengan kebencian ini. termasuk rencanaku pada Desa Konoha. Bagaimana, Naruto?" ajak Tobi.

Naruto mulai bangkit dan berdiri. mengangkat kepalanya yang tadi tertunduk. menunjukan yang sudah tak menangis lagi. Tapi tatapannya berubah, bukan seperti tatapan hangat Naruto yang dulu, tapi tatapan dingin dan tajam penuh kebencian Naruto yang sekarang.

"Aku akan menghancurkan Konoha." Ucap Naruto dingin, sorot matanya yang kini penuh ambisi untuk menghancurkan Konoha, tempat lahirnya sendiri.

"hmm, kau benar-benar ingin melakukannya?" tanya Tobi yang kini tersenyum kemenangan.

"Sudah cukup mereka semua menyiksaku. aku akan menghancurkan Konoha!" seru Naruto yang membuat Tobi makin percaya diri. "tapi, aku tidak akan keluar dari Konoha." lanjut Naruto membuat Tobi bingung.

"lalu?" tanya Tobi.

"masih banyak urusan yang harus kuselesaikan disini." jawab Naruto.

"hmm, baiklah. mulai sekarang kau adalah anggota Akatsuki." ucap Tobi pada Naruto. lalu pergi dengan pusaran andalannya.

"kebiasaan" ujar Naruto sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. eh? sejak kapan Naruto tahu cara perginya Tobi? ~mistery~ *dia mulai ngawur*

**Disclaimer Naruto :**

Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning :**

Sedikit gak jelas dan aneh, typo(ss), terkadang OOC atau malah keseringan, jurus ngarang sendiri, kosa kata terkadang hancur atau malah keseringan, Author agak payah dan labil, dll. (chapter ini bakal GaJe)

**Genre :**

Fantasy and Adventure

**Rate : T**

Selamat membaca~! Semoga kalian suka~! nyehehe ..(?)

''

''

''

Illusions and Memories

''

''

''

Malam hari di Konoha, seperti biasa jalanan masih saja ramai. Memang tidak di semua tempat, salah satu tempat ramai di konoha saat malam, ya pusat pemasaran atau pertokoan, atau bisa disebut pasar malam sepanjang jalan. Suasana seperti ini sangatlah membuat hati senang dan membuat mata berbinar-binar(?). dengarlah kebisingan yang dibuat oleh para pembeli dan penjual, saat mereka bertransaksi atau saat para penjual mempromosikan dagangannya. lihatlah barang-barang cantik dan unik yang dipajang di kaca toko, cukup untuk mengundang para anak muda terutama perempuan untuk membelinya atau sekedar mencuci mata. karena itulah, wajar berbagai alasan terlontar dari para anak muda pada orang tuanya agar mengizinkannya keluar malam ini.

'Seandainya pandangan mereka berubah tentangku, mungkin setiap malam hari mereka akan merasakan suasana ramai dan menyenangkan ini.' batin seorang pemuda berambut kuning runcing, siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto. Sudah cukup lama Naruto berdiri di atap rumah orang lain hanya untuk melihat suasana pasar malam yang sedang ramai-ramainya ini.

'Tapi maafkan aku, aku sudah muak dengan kalian. Semoga nanti kalian akan sadar.' Naruto kembali membatin, lalu pergi dengan gaya melompat ninja dari atap rumah ke atap rumah yang lain menuju apartemennya.

Sampailah Naruto di apartemennya setelah menempuh jarak sekitar satu kilometer dari tempat pasar malam. lalu duduk di meja makannya dan menopang dagunya.

"gulungan rahasia?" gumam Naruto saat sedang memikirkan kejadian terakhir yang ia ingat.

"eh .. tunggu .." Naruto menegakkan badannya lalu berdiri. seperti akan melakukan sesuatu.

Naruto mengangkat kedua tangannya lalu menyilangkan kedua pasang jari tangannya, mencoba sebuah jutsu yang baru diingatnya.

**"Bunshin no Jutsu!"**

POFT! tiba-tiba muncul kepulan asap putih yang menghalangi seonggok manusia serupa Naruto yang baru muncul di sebelah Naruto.

Naruto menengok ke sebelah, melihat manusia yang serupa dengannya.

"Bunshin! aku berhasil!" seru Naruto sambil mengacungkan kedua kepalan tangannya ke atas.

"apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya tiba-tiba bunshin Naruto yang melihat naruto dengan aneh.

"tidak. aku hanya senang saja karena berhasil membuat bunshin." jawab Naruto. "ah! aku coba lebih banyak!" seru Naruto. lalu membentuk segel tangan kembali.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" **

POFT! POFT! POFT! POFT! POFT! POFT! POFT! POFT! POFT!XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Seketika itu, apartemen kecil Naruto dipenuhi dengan kepulan asap putih dari kemunculan bunshin-bunshin Naruto. membuat tempat itu semakin sempit.

"hei! geser sedikit!" seru bunshin Naruto yang terjepit antara bunshin-bunshin lain sambil menyikut-nyikut bunshin lain.

"seharusnya kau yang geser!" seru bunshin yang terkena sikutan bunshin tadi.

"kau!" teriak bunshin yang terkena sikut.

"kau!" balas teriak bunshin yang menyikut tak mau kalah.

dan seketika itu pula keributan yang penuh sesak terjadi didalam apartemen Naruto.

"eh!? aku membuat bunshin terlalu banyak!" pekik Naruto menyesali apa yang telah dilakukannya beberapa saat yang lalu. susah sekali membuat Naruto menjadi seorang yang bersifat dingin seketika. kita ikuti saja air mengalir dengan sendirinya. *dilempar*

malam ini akan menjadi malam yang sangat merepotkan bagi Naruto.

''

''

''

Pagi hari, sudah beberapa jam yang lalu Naruto tertidur. tampak di dalam apartemen itu terlihat sangat berantakan. mungkin akibat kecerobohan yang dilakukan malam tadi oleh Naruto yang sekarang masih tertidur pulas.

Dan saat ini, terlihat seorang pria berambut putih panjang dan runcing sedang berdiri di depan jendela apartemen Naruto. menggeleng pelan setelah ia mengintip ke dalam apartemen dari kaca yang ada di depannya. Pria berambut putih panjang ini, Jiraya, lalu mengetuk-ngetuk kaca jendela apartemen Naruto.

TOK TOK TOK

Letak jendela yang kebetulan tepat di samping ranjang Naruto, memudahkan suara ketukan itu masuk ke telinga Naruto.

Mendengar suara ketukan itu, Naruto membuka matanya sedikit lalu mengerjap-ngerjapkannya. setelah matanya melihat dengan jelas, ia menengok ke jendela, sumber suara itu datang. dilihatnya Jiraya yang sedang memberi Naruto isyarat agar bersiap-siap untuk pergi.

Naruto yang mengerti akan isyarat tersebut, langsung bangkit dari tempat tidurnya untuk bersiap-siap.

''

"paman genit! kenapa kau meninggalkanku waktu itu?!" tanya Naruto kesal dengan perbuatan orang yang dilihatnya genit ini yang meninggalkan dirinya sendiri di hutan luar konoha.

"sudah kubilang. aku ada urusan penting, Naruto. ini urusan orang dewasa, jadi kau tidak perlu tahu." jawab Jiraya tak peduli.

"aku tahu. kau pasti akan menjawab itu." Ujar Naruto. "lalu, kapan kau akan mengajariku rasengan?" tanya Naruto selanjutnya.

"sekarang" Jawab Jiraya.

"Baguslah." respon singkat yang diberikan Naruto, tidak seperti biasanya yang langsung melompat-lompat kegirangan dan meneriaki kata-kata yang berkaitan semangat masa muda yang membara.

'Ninjutsu pertamaku. aku harus belajar banyak sebelum keluar dari Konoha.' batin Naruto.

''

''

Kini tibalah Naruto dan Jiraya disebuah hutan, masih di daerah konoha. hanya saja jauh dari pemukiman warga.

"Tahap pertama, kau harus bisa memecahkan bola air ini-Jiraya menunjukan bola air yang ada di tangannya- dengan menggunakan tekanan Chakra dari dalam tubuhmu."

"Perhatikan ini baik-baik" Jiraya lalu mempraktikan caranya agar bola air itu bisa pecah. Naruto memperhatikannya dengan seksama.

Tahap 1 selesai dengan mudah, Tahap 2 juga selesai dengan mudah, dan Tahap 3 selesai walaupun agak sulit. dan bisalah Naruto menggunakan Rasengan.

Karena disini saya buat Naruto jadi pinter, rasengan bisa dia kuasai hanya dalam beberapa hari.

"Bagus, Naruto! kau bisa menguasai rasengan hanya dalam 4 hari." puji Jiraya ketika melihat Naruto memporak-porandakan hutan dalam satu malam.

"benarkah aku sudah menguasainya?" tanya Naruto sedikit tak percaya.

"tentu saja." jawab jiraya meyakinkan.

"kalau begitu, tolong ajarkan aku jurus yang lebih hebat dari ini." Ujar Naruto tak kenal lelah. padahal semalaman ia tidak tidur hanya untuk menyempurnakan rasengan.

"bersabarlah Naruto .." ucap Jiraya. "oh ya Naruto, apa kau sudah mengingat sesuatu tentang dunia ninja?" tanya Jiraya hati-hati.

"sudah. tentu saja sudah. memangnya kenapa?" tanya Naruto.

"eh? apa saja yang sudah kau ingat?" tanya Jiraya lagi.

" semuanya. aku Uzumaki Naruto, tidak tahu siapa orang tuaku. dari kecil aku tinggal sendiri. aku bermimpi menjadi Hokage, dan masih banyak lagi." Jawab Naruto santai.

"kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Jiraya. Jiraya tahu saat naruto kecil, Naruto sering dijauhi dan kesepian.

"mungkin ada rasa sakit disini." Naruto menunjuk dadanya dengan telunjuk kanannya.

Jiraya terdiam, dia tahu apa maksud Naruto.

"aku harap kau bisa bersabar, Naruto." ujar Jiraya sambil menepuk bahu Naruto.

Naruto menunduk. "seandainya seperti itu." ucap Naruto yang langsung melompat pergi meninggalkan Jiraya. Dia galau.

''

''

''

Naruto terus melompat-lompat menjauh dari tempatnya dengan Jiraya latihan tadi. tak tahu mau kemana, yang penting sekarang adalah menjauh dari Jiraya tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Naruto, cepatlah kemari" Suara yang tiba-tiba muncul di kepala Naruto itu menghentikan laju kaki Naruto.

"ada apa?" tanya Naruto pada suara tadi.

"Misi pertamamu." jawab suara tadi, yang ternyata adalah suara Tobi.

"Baiklah .."

''

''

''

"Apa?! aku harus menggadaikan mayat-mayat ini?" Naruto memekik kaget setelah sampai padanya perintah Tobi, untuk membawa mayat-mayat hasil pembunuhan Hidan lalu digadaikan.

"Ya. kau itu seorang pemula, hanya ini yang bisa kau lakukan." Ucap Tobi beralasan.

"Kukira ini misi penting." Kata Naruto kecewa.

"Organisasi seperti Akatsuki juga memerlukan uang ... kau ini cerewet sekali." Kata Tobi kesal pada Naruto yang terus protes pada apa yang diperintahkannya.

"Ya sudah ... aku pergi sekarang." Naruto lalu membopong dua mayat yang akan digadaikan pada kedua pundaknya.

"Nanti serahkan uang hasil penggadaian mayat itu ke Kakuzu." Sahut Tobi sebelum Naruto angkat kaki dari tanah yang dipijakanya.

"Iya ... Cerewet."

''

''

''

Keesokan harinya, Naruto dan Jiraya kembali berlatih. Entah apa alasan Jiraya untuk tetap melatih Naruto walaupun tanpa perintah Sandaime Hokage. Seperti biasa, mereka melakukan latihan di hutan. tujuannya? agar tidak mengganggu saja.

"Paman genit, kau bilang kau ini adalah sannin ya?" tanya Naruto yang sedang duduk di sebelah Jiraya.

"Ya …, ah!," Jiraya berdiri dari duduknya, sepertinya Ia akan melakukan sesuatu. "Aku harus kembali memperkenalkan diriku."

Jiraya lalu mempersiapkan gaya yang akan ia pertunjukan di depan anak muridnya ini. tetapi, baru saja Jiraya membuka mulut, Naruto tiba-tiba berbicara.

"Sudahlah ... tidak perlu." Potong Naruto tak peduli, membuat acara perkenalan (kembali) Jiraya harus dibatalkan.

"Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu nama yang cocok untuk orang sepertimu." Ujar Naruto sembari menatap Jiraya dengan tatapan mengamati.

"Memangnya apa?" tanya Jiraya.

"Erro-sennin." Ucap Naruto seenaknya yang mengakibatkan Jiraya jadi sweetdrop.

"itu sama saja seperti yang kemarin." Ujar Jiraya kesal pada Naruto yang masih saja dengan wajah datar watadosnya.

"Setidaknya itu terldengar lebih berwibawa."

"Terserah." Kata Jiraya tak peduli. "baiklah, sekarang kita mulai latihan." Lanjut Jiraya mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"baik." Naruto lalu berdiri dan memasang kuda-kuda.

''

''

''

"Ada apa lagi? Apa aku harus menggadaikan mayat lagi?" tanya Naruto ketus.

"Tidak. Sekarang kau akan melakukan misimu yang sebenarnya." Jawab Tobi datar.

"Apa? Misiku yang sebenarnya? Jadi … setelah lebih dari lima kali aku menggadaikan mayat-mayat itu, aku hanya melakukan perintahmu saja?!" Tanya Naruto kesal.

"Kurang lebih … Ya." Jawab Tobi kalem.

Naruto terjungkal ke belakang.

''

"Jadi , apa misiku kali ini?" Tanya Naruto serius.

"Sebelumnya, aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu," Ucap Tobi. "Konoha akan diserang oleh Orochmaru."

"Apa? Kenapa dia menyerang Konoha?" tanya Naruto.

"aku tidak tahu. Tapi, kau bisa menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk menghancurkan Konoha." Jawab Tobi.

"Bagaimana Caranya?" Tanya Naruto.

"Saat Konoha sedang diserang oleh Orochimaru, pasti akan banyak ninja yang turun dalam peperangan. Keamanan disana akan melonggar. Aku ingin kau mengambil suatu gulungan rahasia." Jelas Tobi.

"Gulungan Rahasia?" tanya Naruto.

"Didalam gulungan itu terdapat jutsu-jutsu rahasia mengenai penyegelan. Aku membutuhkannya untuk mewujudkan rencanaku. Dengan itu, kau dan aku bekerja sama menghancurkan Konoha." Jelas Tobi. Naruto manggut-manggut.

"Baiklah … kapan akan dimulai?" tanya Naruto.

"Lusa."

''

''

''

Pagi ini adalah pagi yang cerah di Konoha. mungkin orang-orang di Konoha sudah terbiasa dengan suasana seperti ini, karena ini terjadi setiap harinya. langit biru pagi yang cerah di padukan dengan kicauan burung yang indah menjadikan sebuah harmonisasi menakjubkan bagi siapapun yang merasakannya. memang ini sering terjadi dan sering dianggap biasa, tetapi seorang manusia tidak akan bisa menciptakan keindahan alam ini. bersyukurlah bagi siapa saja yang dapat melihat dan mendengar keindahan alam ini.

Walaupun keindahan ini tidak sepenuhnya terasa tenang, dikarenakan suara riuh yang berasal dari pasar. siapa pun juga sudah tahu, pagi hari adalah jadwal aktivitas pasar yang paling ramai. begitu pula yang terjadi di desa Konoha. suara riuh itu tidak mengganggu, malah menjadi rasa tertentu bagi masing-masing insan yang merasakannya. keramaian tidak selalu mengganggu bukan? keramaian bisa menjadi suatu hal yang menyenangkan. jika kalian melihat dan memperhatikan dengan betul-betul suasana seperti ini, pastilah hati kalian akan merasakan sesuatu yang sangat menyenangkan.

Seperti itulah yang dirasakan Naruto saat ini. yah ... walaupun bukan dirinya yang berada dalam aktivitas itu, hanya dengan melihat saja itu sudah dirasanya cukup. terlebih lagi Naruto takut jika ia berhambur dengan warga Konoha. bukan takut karena dikeroyok, tapi takut dirinya tidak diterima dengan baik. itu saja.

Sebenarnya jauh dilubuk hatinya, Naruto sangat menyayangi desa Konoha ini. tapi rasa sayang itu telah ternoda oleh tanggapan negatif warga tentang dirinya.

Seperti biasa, Naruto selalu mengamati suasana seperi ini dari jauh. tapi lama-laa dia penasaran dengan suasana itu. dan akhirnya dia mencoba sesuatu.

"Aku berubah menjadi orang lain saja. dengan begitu, mereka tidak akan mengenaliku ... hehehe" Ujar Naruto. lalu Ia membentuk segel tangan.

"**Henge!"**

POFT! Naruto berubah menjadi wujud seorang warga yang tadi baru saja lewat di hadapannya. dia berambut coklat pendek, bermata hitam, memakai baju atas hijau dan bawah coklat muda. saya juga tidak tahu itu siapa, ya ... biarkan saja air mengalir dengan sendirinya. *dilempar(lagi)*

Naruto yang berwujud lain kini mulai berhambur ke pasar. mengedarkan padandangannya kesekelilingnya. dilihatnya warga yang biasa saja melihatnya, tidak dengan tatapan yang aneh dan memuakkan itu.

"Wahhhh~ mereka tidak mengenaliku ... hihihi." Naruto kegirangan sendiri.

Naruto lalu melihat sebuah toko yang menjual berbagai barang unik. Ia ingat, dulu dirinya pernah menghampiri toko ini, tetapi langsung didorong sampai terjatuh oleh paman pemilik toko itu.

"Hmm, aku akan mencobanya." Guman Naruto lalu menghampiri toko tersebut.

"Permisi!" seru Naruto ke dalam toko itu.

"Ah! iya, ada apa nak?" tanya Paman pemilik toko itu dengan ramah.

Naruto langsung membatin "Heh ... berbeda sekali ... kenapa dia sangat baik pada orang lain?"

"Umm, eto ... paman, aku ingin mencoba topeng itu."

Naruto menunjuk topeng berbentuk Rubah berwarna putih bercorak merah yang dipajang di dinding toko itu. Paman pemilik toko langsung mengambil topeng rubah itu dan memberikannya pada Naruto (yang dalam wujud lain).

"Waaah, ini keren. aku ambil paman." Ucap Naruto takjub lalu memberikan uang seharga topeng tersebut.

"Silahkan ... terimakasih, Nak." Balas paman itu.

"Iya."

Naruto lalu pergi meninggalkan toko tersebut, dia ingin berjalan-jalan lagi. Ingin rasanya merasakan hal semacam ini lebih lama lagi.

Saat Naruto dalam perjalanan, ia tak sengaja melihat keakraban antara seorang Nenek dan gadis kecil.

"Nenek ... ayo cepatlah. aku ingin menujukan sesuatu kepada Nenek. hehehe." Seru gadis kecil itu yang menunggu neneknya berjalan mengahmpirinya.

"Iya ... Nenek kesana ... tapi kau harus melihat keadaan Nenek yang sudah tua ini." Ujar Nenek tersebut sambil tersenyum.

Gadis kecil itu cemberut.

"Ya sudah Nek! aku yang akan kesana, Nenek tunggu disana."

Gadis itu langsung berlari menghampiri Neneknya.

Gadis kecil itu lalu mengasongkan serangkaian bunga yang ia bungkus dengan kertas putih. Neneknya tersenyum.

"Sugoi ... kau dapat dari mana bunga-bunga cantik ini?" tanya Nenek itu.

"Dari taman dekat hutan. disana banyak bunga yang bagus Nek. aku sanagt suka tempat itu. Nenek ingin melihatnya bersamaku?" Ajak Gadis kecil itu. Nenek mengangguk mengiayakan ajakan cucuknya itu.

Naruto terus memperhatikan mereka, tak terasa dia juga mengikuti mereka dari jauh.

dan sampailah mereka di temat yang mereka tuju.

"Ini Nek! bagus kan?" tanya Gadis kecil itu.

"Bagus sekali tempat ini .. seandainya Nenek nanti berumur panjang, nenek ingin melihat cucuku ini bermain bersama anak-anaknya. pasti sangat menyenangkan." Ujar Nenek itu tersenyum pada gadis kecilnya ini.

"Iya Nek! semoga nanti tempat ini masih ada!" balas Gadis kecil itu pada neneknya.

Naruto mendengar semua percakapan itu. kini hatinya diselimuti rasa bimbang. apa dia harus menghancurkan konoha untuk membalas orang-orang yang telah membuatnya sengsara atau tidak menghancurkan Konoha agar orang-orang seperti nenek dan gadis kecil itu hidup bahagia? dan dia harus rela diperlakukan seperti gangguan selama hidupnya? itu pilihan yang sulit.

Kalian tahu tidak kalau Naruto itu sebenarnya memiliki hati yang lembut dam mudah mengerti seseorang? tentu saja tidak mudah baginya untuk berpaling dari hal tersebut.

"Aahhh! aku harus bagaimana?!" gumam Naruto sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutnya.

Naruto lalu memandangi topeng rubah yang dari tadi dipegangnya.

"Heh. dasar rubah yang menyusahkan." Gumam Naruto.

Naruto kembali berjalan-jalan. dia masih memperhatikan dengan seksama alam sekitarnya itu.

Banyak wajah-wajah ceria disini. ada tertawa dengan riangnya saat salah satu temannya menyebutkan lelucon.

Ada juga sekumpulan anak kecil sedang bermain kejar-kejaran hingga sedikit mengganggu para orang tua yang sedang bercengkrama. sekumpulan anak kecil itu menunjukan wajah berserinya tanpa beban, bermain riang diselingi dengan tawa renyah mereka. oh ... sungguh pemandangan yang membuat orang yang melihatnya akan tersenyum sendiri tak jelas. begitu juga yang dialami Naruto, dengan sendirinya bibirnya tersenyum dalam wujud orang lainnya.

Tapi tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menepuk pundak Naruto.

"Kazuo! kau itu tuli apa? aku memanggilmu berkali-kali tapi kau tidak meresponku sama sekali!" Kata seorang akan lelaki seumuran Naruto itu menatap kesal pada Naruto.

Naruto yang tadinya heran siapa orang yang langsung berteriak dan menepuknya ini, sekarang mengerti. Nama orang yang ditirunya adalah Kazuo toh ..

"eh .. gomen .. aku tidak dengar." kata Naruto sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Ah! sudahlah! itu tidak penting. ada berita menarik yang aku dengar!" Ujar anak lelaki itu mengebu-gebu.

"apa?"

"Kau tahu bocah yang suka membuat onar itu?" tanya anak itu.

Naruto mengerutkan kening tanda Ia bingung.

"Namanya Naruto. masa' kau tidak tahu sih?" anak itu sedikit memberi tahu.

Naruto baru ingat, dirinya memang suka berbuat onar.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Naruto.

"Kau tahu tidak, beberapa minggu yang lalu di telah dikeroyok warga?" tanya akan itu. Naruto mengangguk.

"Dia sekarang jarang terlihat. kurasa dia tak mau lagi dikeroyok seperti itu. salah dia sendiri sih ... kenapa sering berbuat onar? dan kenapa dia menyerang warga desa yang mengejeknya? padahal dia memang benar benar monster." Ujar Anak itu.

Naruto rasanya ingin sekali langsung meninju orang yang ada di hadapannya ini, tapi ia coba tahan.

"kenapa dia membuat onar? kurasa dia hanya ingin orang-orang memperhatikannya. orang-orang selalu menganggapnya sampah dan selalu menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh. dan kurasa dia tidak suka itu. dan ... tentang monster itu, kurasa anak polos dan tampan seperti itu bukan monster. dia hanya korban masa itu saja." Naruto menjelaskan panjang lebar pendapatnya, ya .. sekaligus uneg-unegnya selama ini.

"Kau ini aneh Kazuo, sudah tahu anak itu adalah monster. menurut yang diceritakan orangtua-ku, wujud aslinya itu adalah rubah raksasa berekor sembilan, Kyuubi. Kyuubi menyerang desa hingga merenggut banyak nyawa. ya .. wajar saja jika di dibenci seluruh penduduk di Konoha. juga aku heran dengan Sandaime Hokage, kenapa dia masih mengjinkan monster seprti dia tinggal di konoha? aku harap sebelum Kyuubi mengamuk lagi, Sandaime memikirkan lagi keputusannya itu." Balas Anak itu.

Naruto kesal dengan kalimat-kalimat yang dilontarkan Anak itu.

"Sudahlah ... jangan bicarakan hal yang tidak kau tahu pasti kebenarannya. lagipula, bukannya hal itu harusnya dirahasiakan?" tanya Naruto.

"Maka dari itulah, kau jangan berbicara pada siapapun." Bisik anak itu.

"Aku tidak tertarik. aku harus pergi, ada urusan yang harus aku lakukan." Ujar Naruto lalu berlati meninggalkan Anak itu.

''

''

"Orang-orang itu ... sangat menjijikan." Rutuk Naruto sambil melompat-lompat dari atap ke atap menuju apartemennya. Naruto kini sudah berada dalam wujud aslinya.

"Haah .. besok aku harus bersiap."

''

''

''

Di sebuah tempat di luar Konoha, terlihat dua orang manusia sedang berdiri memandangi desa Konoha. mereka berdua memakai jubah yang sama dan topeng yang berbeda. yang satu topeng berbentuk spiral, yang satunya lagi topeng rubah berwarna putih bercorak merah.

"Carilah gulungan berwarna Hijau tua." Ucap pria bertopeng Spiral, Tobi.

"Untuk apa penyegelan itu? memangnya tuan ilusi sepertimu memerlukan jutsu segel ya?" tanya Pria bertopeng rubah.

"Kau itu anggota Akatsuki paling cerewet setelah Deidara dan Hidan. kau tidak perlu tau hal itu." Jawab Tobi.

JDUAAAAAAR!

Terlihat ledakan besar berasal dari desa Konoha.

"Sepertinya Orochimaru sudah memulainya. waktunya kau beraksi, Naruto." Ucap Tobi.

"Baiklah."

''

''

"Lindungi seluruh warga! bawa mereka ke tempat pengungsian! dan kerahkan seluruh pasukan untuk maju ke medan perang!"

"Ha'i"

Pasukan pembantu segera menuju medan perang. ada yang bertugas mengungsikan warga, dan ada yang bertugas untuk menyerang. Orochimaru dibantu oleh banyak pihak ternyata. ada Jinchuriki ekor satu yang mengamuk saat sedang dalam pertarungan ujian chunin babak final. berarti Suna ikut serta dalam penyerangan ini. hohoho.

Bayangkanlah bagaimana porak porandanya desa Konoha saat ini.

Naruto menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk mengendap-endap ke ruangan rahasia di Konoha untuk mengambil gulungan rahasia.

"Sepertinya aku melakukan hal yang sama seperti dulu, mencuri gulungan." Guman Naruto.

"Hei! siapa kau!" tanya seseorang dibelakang Naruto.

Naruto berbalik. dilihatnya ninja Jounin sedang memasang kuda-kuda.

"Bukan siapa-siapa." jawab Naruto.

"Sedang apa kau disini?! kau pasti dari Akatsuki!" tanya ninja itu.

"Aku ingin mengambil sesuatu, dan kau memang benar, aku dari Akatsuki. Oh iya, jika kau ingin menghalangiku, sebaiknya jangan. kau akan mati disini jika berani melawanku." Ujar Naruto sarkastik lalu mengeluatkan pedang panjang dari pinggangnya. entah dari mana dia mendapat pedang itu. ya ... biarlah air mengalir dengan sendirinya. *dilempar(ketigakalinya)*

"Aku ini seorang Jounin! tidak akan mudah kalah darimu!" Balas Ninja itu.

"HYAA!" Ninja itu berlari kearah Naruto dengan kunai yang ia bawa sebagai senjata.

Tanpa belas kasihan, Naruto dengan sangat cepat langsung menebas Ninja itu dengan pedangnya.

"Kukira Jounin sepertimu akan lebih hebat." Ujar Naruto.

Tak berapa lama, pasukan Ninja yang lain datang. mengepung Naruto.

"Sedang apa kalian disini? bukankah seharusnya kalian membantu yang di medan perang itu?" tanya Naruto.

"Ya .. setelah kami membunuh mu." Ujar seorang Ninja.

"**Katon : Kyodaina honó!"**

Para Ninja yang mengepung Naruto menyemburkan api dari mulut mereka secara bersamaan ke arah Naruto. Naruto tak tinggal diam, dia segera merapar jutsu.

**"Senpú Purotekuta!"**

Tiba-tiba muncullah suatu pusaran angin yang melindungi Naruto dari semburan api para Ninja tersebut.

"Kalian terlau gegabah." Ucap Naruto. "Aku akan membalasnya." Naruto lalu merapal jutsu kembali.

**"Fuatsu ga itai!"**

dari tubuh Naruto muncul tekanan angin yang cukup besar. angin itu berhembus kencang pada para Ninja yang menyepung Naruto. Angin itu lalu menyayat kulit para Ninja itu dan memekakkan telinga mereka sehingga mereka tidak dapat berkonsentrasi.

Tidak mau berlama-lama, Naruto merapal jutsu kembali.

**"Futon : menimienai-fu no ken!"**

Angin besar berhembus semakin kencang pada par Ninja tersebut. dan parahnya lagi, hembusan angin itu membawa sesuatu yang tajam tapi tak kasat mata. seperti pedang yang panjang dan sangat tajam. pedang angin itu menebas seluruh Ninja yang mengepung Naruto.

BRESS! BRESS! BRESS! BRESS!

Para Ninja itu mati seketika akibat tebasan yang membuat anggota tubuh mereka terpisah.

"Sudah kubilang, kalian ini malah sok jago." Ucap Naruto lalu meninggalkan tempat itu dan menuju ruang penyimpana gulungan rahasia tentang penyegelan.

''

Naruto kini sudah berhasil masuk ke dalam ruangan penyimpanan berkas-berkas rahasia. dia lalu mencari-cari gulungan yang tobi maksud. tak berapa lama, gulungan itu ditemukan oleh Naruto.

"Gulungan berwarna Hijau tua tentang penyegelan. ini dia." Naruto mengambil gulungan yang lumayan besat itu lalu mengikatnya pada badannya.

"Yosh! aku hanya tinggal memberikannya saja."

''

''

''

"Dengan gulungan itu, aku bisa melepaskan pengaruh jimat sialan itu pada diri Naruto. dan aku bisa mengambil Kyuubi dari luar. aku tidak perlu lagi memancing kebenciannya yang sulit kupancing itu."

''

''

''

**"""""""""""""""""""**

**To be continued ...**

**"""""""""""""""""""**

''''''''''''

Author' Notes :

Huwaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomeeeen!

Update lama malah jadinya GaJe kayak gini ...

Maaf juga, saya sekarang belum bisa balas review karena saya ngetik pake hp dan update pake hp ...

tadinya saya mau pake Pain di cerita ini, tapi karena terlalu mendadak, jadi saya undur peran pain-nya ...

Sebenernya saya bingung mau lanjutin fic ini atau enggak .. soalnya banyak tugas dan membuyarkan imajinasi saya di fic ini ... maklumlah .. karena saya masih sekolah menengah pertama, jadi imajinasi saya juga masih menengah pertama *digampar*

Minna! tolong masukannya buat saya ... apa masih mau lanjutin fic terGaJe ini? walaupun hanya satu orang yang mau lanjut, saya akan lanjut.

Arigatou yang sudah mau R&R fic GaJe ini ... saya tunggu masukan kalian. :D


End file.
